Hey Baby,
by Astried
Summary: After a party, Kenny discovers he got a girl pregnant, and when the mom bails; Butters tries to help Kenny take care of his child. Style and Bunny -on hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**My first South Park fic... I've been waiting to write one. So here it is, and I really appreciate tips and advice. (:  
Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, you know who does.**

_After a wild party turned rave, Kenny discovers he got a girl pregnant,and when the mom bails; Butters tries to help Kenny take care of his child while Stan and Kyle experiment after a drunken kiss. Bunny,Style and other pairings._

* * *

In mister Garrison's fourth grade class, Bebe Stevens was known for only one thing. Her boobs. But as she progressed to high school, she became known for not only her sexual record, but her crazy parties she threw everytime her parents were out of town. The weekend her parents went to Denver was going to be no different. On Wednesday night; her parents confirmed they were spending the weekend away, by Thursday noon; the whole of Bebe's grade was planning who would bring what booze. Mr and Mrs Stevens said goodbye to their daughter on Friday morning, as they would be gone by the time she finished school. She waved them off as usual, promising to feed the fish (which would be replaced with new identical ones before Monday) and under no circumstances have boys round. (Screw that.)

Bebe loved being the center of attention, thats why she held the parties.

"So your defiantly coming tonight?" she asked her best friend, Wendy who nodded.

"Of course Bebe, I wouldn't miss it."

"What about Stan and Kyle? And that kid Kenny." Bebe asked. She still hadn't had Kyle's 'hot piece of ass' yet, but she hoped to conquer it tonight. Actually, she wanted to jump his Jewish bones.

"Stan and Kyle are definatley coming." Wendy confirmed, shutting her locker. "Kenny will probably be there following them."

Bebe nodded, "Good." she said. Anybody who passed up one of her parties was always off of her christmas card list.

Stan groaned in annoyance as he opened his locker and several books fell out. He picked them up and rammed them to the back, not caring how damaged they got. Tonight was Bebe's party, which was unofficially infamous as the place where many people succeeded sexually, mostly because they were smashed off their face. And Stan was hoping, that maybe tonight he and Wendy could have sex, since they got back together...again. Every time he thought about it, he prayed _'please don't let me puke on her', _that would be a major turn off. Shutting the door he jumped as Wendy was stood beside him, one hand on her hip.

"Are you and Kyle still coming tonight?" she asked abruptly. Stan nodded, scratching his head beneath his hat.

"Yeah, and we're bringing Butters." he replied before raising an eyebrow. "Is Bebe planning to get onto Kyle again?" he asked. "Cause-"

"Stan, we've been through this before." Wendy said, smiling as she pushed him up against the lockers. "Once Bebe makes her move, Kyle will enjoy it."

As Stan opened his mouth to reply, Wendy kissed him impetuously; and turned walking away, her skirt fluttering. Stan smirked, if putting Kyle with Bebe got Wendy and Stan together then Stan didn't mind. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Stan walked to the cafeteria; and sat down with his friends at their usual table.

"Tonight is going to be awesome." he sighed happily, taking a swig of Kyle's coke.

"Why, are you and Kahl having fag sex?" Cartman muttered, through a mouthful of potato chips. "_Ooh Kahl- shove your faggy Jew penis up mah ass, and AIE!" _he scowled as the rest of the can hit him in the face, spilling the remainder onto his pants.

"It looks like you pissed yourself." Kenny laughed, the table joining in. Cartman scowled throwing down his chips.

"That was not cool you gaiz!" he glared, "What the fuck is happening tonight anyway?"

"Dude you don't know?" Kyle raised his eyebrow and Cartman growled grinding his teeth.

"No, I do not know Jew." Kyle glared back at him, and turned back to his conversation with Kenny, Cartman let out his signature whining noise, which made when he was either hungry or pissed which was generally all the time. He brought his fist down on the table making drinks spill. "What the fuck is going on tonight?" he cried and Stan rolled his eyes.

"Bebe's party you fat fuck!"

"_AIE DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU ASSHOLE." _Cartman shouted, spraying crumbs from his mouth; before he paused, glancing around the table. "Bebe's having a party? Why wasn't ah invited?" he demanded. As if on cue, Bebe was walked past with Wendy,both girls whispering to each other and giggling.

"Aie Bebe!" he called. "Why the fuck am I not invited to your godamn party?"

"Because my best friend hates you so therefore I do, and your a fucking fatass asshole!" she shouted back, the remark echoing making the cafeteria burst into laughter, as Bebe and Wendy continued on to their table.

"Bitch!" Cartman turned to Stan. "Stan, this is Wendys fault; I think you should beat her up, you know lahk a wife-beater."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I hate her!"

"Fuck you Cartman." Stan turned back to face Butters. "Butters you better show up tonight or we're gonna rip on you for the rest of your life."

"Aw, gee, r-really Stan?" Butters pouted crestfallen. "But I was hoping to watch _Stuart Little _tonight, w-while I'm not grounded!"

"Your going." Stan said firmly and Butters nodded. "Oh, okay."

"C'mon dude, lets get that stuff I was telling you about." Stan nudged Kyle, who nodded picking up his backpack. The super best friends walked together out of the cafeteria as Cartman snorted.

"Freakin' fags." he said, standing up. "Ah am going to make sure I get invited to this party tonight." he told Butters and Kenny, before waddling away to the girls table.

"Aw golly, I was sure hopin' to watch _Stuart Little _tonight..." Butters muttered, putting his head in his hands. "A-are you goin' Kenny?"

**Kennys POV.**

I looked up as Butters sat miserably, moaning about that weird mouse movie. I never understood it personally, but that was probably because the TV kept breaking every ten minutes, and it would take my dad fifteen minutes to get it working again. Butters sure was a quirky little guy, always letting himself be beleaguered by everyone. He wasn't as quirky as Tweek, who just had a sneezing fit by the trash cans, spilling his milk everywhere.

"I unno' " I mumbled, which wasn't hard; as I'm hardly ever very audible when wearing my parka. Bebe's party didn't appeal much to me right now, which was weird; as those parties are known for alcohol, drugs and my fave, sex. Actually, they're all my favourite; so that's why I couldn't understand how the party loomed ahead like a horrible grey storm cloud.

"Well I'll be there." Butters said supportively, which seemed more like a plea. If I didn't turn up to Bebe's party tonight, I could easily pull it off, it sounds over confidant I know; but I can. The poor guy who smokes, drinks, does drugs, skips class...all that that stuff and more, that guy can pull off something like not going to the biggest slut's party. I'll just tell them I passed out in an alley or something. They'd buy it. But as I looked at Butters face I could tell he was desperate for me to go with him, as moral support; and then nobody would rip on him. Now Butters, the guy whose parents ground him for wearing odd socks, the guy who watches _Lazy Town _daily; he couldn't pull off missing Bebe's party. He'd never be left alone.

"P-please come Kenny." he added, which made me feel a little guilty. Me and lil' Butters had gotten alot closer since elementary school, but not in a Stan and Kyle way. I would talk to Butters and hang out with him at school, but we aren't glued at the hip. Or joined, whichever. I then tried to formulate a plan in my head, I promised my mom I would pick Karen up from her school...but that wouldn't take all evening. I shrugged in defeat. "Okay Butters, I'll come to the party."

"Aw gee whizz Kenny, really?" Butters grinned, gettin' _way _to excited.

"Yeah Butters, really." I smirked, swinging my legs over the lunch bench; I stood up and watched as Bebe gave Cartman a lefthook. I smirked again and patted Butters on the head fondly before copying my friends and leaving the cafeteria. I felt that I needed a few drinks before this party even started.

**Stans POV.**

After school had finished that day I headed home with Kyle quickly to get ready, before we in turn went to Kyles house. As we came through the front door I listened as Ike screamed in another room,before running into the sitting room head first into Kyle's legs. Stood up straight, Ike was only just past Kyle's waist; he was a short kid, probably his Canadian genes. Kyle smiled wryly messing up Ike's black spikes, they had a real brotherly connection. Even now, I still didn't get along with my sister; who had moved in with her internet boyfriend Amir,before deciding it 'wasn't working' and came back home, only to continue her relationship with him online while my mom tried to force her to either go to college or get a job. Shelley sucked. I followed Kyle upstairs to his room, and threw myself onto his perfectly made bed. His mom always nagged him to make it and when he didn't she did it herself, I get weird kicks out of messing it up; cause I know she'll be back here later checking to see if its still perfect.

I smiled at the old faded Terrence and Philip posters around Kyle's room, that show went off air when we were about thirteen; but I remember it like it was still showing. Then I smiled at Kyle's kippah, stashed behind his radio. It made me smirk, remembering the first time Kyle had to wear it, and he'd asked me to help him figure out how to wear it with his Jewfro. We spent about an hour trying out different ways, then another hour getting it untangled from his curls. Eventually we decided he just should wear it ontop of his hat. He still wore it this way years later, even though his Jewfro wasn't a fro anymore, it had flattened out; so he was just curly now. As if he knew what I was thinking, Kyle lifted his hat off; and ran a comb through his hair, before putting his hat back on. I watched as he pulled his orange jacket off, followed by his _Jewpiter _shirt; we saw it in a weird print store last year, and it made both of us laugh so much I convinced him to buy it. Kyle tossed it onto the floor, where later no doubtedly Mrs Broflovski would troop in and pick it up; so obsessed with cleaning Kyle's room she wouldn't stop to read the caption.

He grabbed a white v neck shirt from his draw and turned around, pulling it over his head. It was then I realised I was staring at my best friend while he changed shirts. Blushing, I fumbled in my pocket, looking down. Me and Kyle had gotten changed infront of eachother before, but I'm pretty sure neither of us have never stared closely before. Why was I staring anyway?

I grabbed the item in my pocket and pulled it out, staring at the lurid shiny plaster with _Durex _printed so boldly across. I'm not bragging, I'm not saying I will have sex with Wendy...I just want to. Kinda. Weather she will is a different matter. Wendy isn't a girlfriend you can push around, never mind force into sex. I glanced up as Kyle watched me, whilst zipping his jacket back up.

"You think you'll do it?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I dunno, but I wanna, so I bought them just incase." I replied, before smirking at him. "Do you think you'll need one?"

Kyle laughed, but not nervously. "No." he said bluntly. "I don't plan on getting over friendly with anyone."

Thinking about it, I wondered if I helped Wendy's attempt to force Kyle with Bebe it would increase my chances of sex with her. So I sat up and put them away, swinging my legs back to the carpet. "What about Bebe?"

Kyle's eyes widened, and I wasn't sure if it was shock,horror,disgust or all three. "I don't want STD's thanks." he murmured and I leant back using my arms to prop myself up.

"She's not that big a whore if you think about it." I said hesitantly, "Most of the stuff we hear are just rumours."

"I'll take my chances." Kyle replied as he opened the door, I jumped up and followed him out. Kyle's parents think he's staying at mine tonight, and my folks vice versa. That way if we do get drunk, we can pass out at Bebe's and go home in the morning as if nothing happened. We walked to the corner, which is in view from Kyles house; but when we turn the corner as expected is Token in one of his parents many cars. The legal driving age in Colorado is sixteen, but not unless your driving with someone who is twenty one or older, and we don't know anyone whose that age yet -except Shelley but she doesn't count- so we're taking our chances.

Token is a painfully careful driver,so we sat in the back heckling him to the point of a Tweek breakdown, and basically goofing around ourselves, soaking up the pre-party spirit. Tweek himself rode shotgun, twitching and crying out every so often; as I poked his neck through the back of the seat and told him it wasn't me, at which point Kyle would jump in with: "It must be the gnomes Tweek." We might have Craig on our backs later, flipping us off and telling us to stop messing with Tweek's head, but it'd be worth it.

What seemed like hours later Token finally pulled up outside Bebe's house. When she was fourteen her dad won some numbers on the lottery, and they upgraded to one of the bigger houses further up the rockies. Bebe's house is three story and totally perfect for house parties. We jumped out before Token even turned off the engine, the party was already in full swing with music blasting and the lights blaring on all three levels, silhouettes of party goers everywhere. This was way more than all of our grade, which was awesome. I spotted Bebe herself, staggering out the front door in an extremely low cut red dress and heels, she looked pretty hot for someone I didn't like that much.

"Stan! Kyle!" she called, waving manically. Tottering over she shoved a fresh alco-pop into Kyle's hand. So that was her plan, she was going to get him drunk. "Wendy's just inside." she said, grabbing both of our wrists she dragged us across the lawn and into the red brick house which was pulsating with a song I didn't recognise. "Wendy sweetie!" she shouted to my girlfriend, who was grinding with Esther. Me and Kyle both agreed that Esther creeped us out ever since we had watched _Orphan, _as not only did she have the same name, she also had short dark hair and was really underdeveloped. When she started wearing a choker and refusing to take it off, we were freaked. Apparently it was some weird celibacy thing but still.

"Staaaan!" Wendy grinned and ran over to me, giving me a really tasty kiss. She pulled me onto the dance floor before Kyle came over too, looking confused.

"Dude," he said. "Is that Craig and Clyde?" he whispered and I followed his gaze to a dark corner, where a black haired boy had another guy in a red jacket and Craig's hat, held up against the wall kissing him firmly.

"I really don't know." I replied, unsure what to think. I watched as Kyle shook his head and moved away to talk to Kenny and Butters who had arrived just after us. Bebe giggled grabbing Wendy's arm. "_Check that ass girl!" _she cried, staring after Kyle's ass. Winking at us she scurried after him. I would have been concerned, but Wendy was now grinding with me, in a fantastically sexy way. I was distracted.

**Kyles POV **

When Stan started doing some weird grind thing with Wendy, I knew I should move away. When they get all romantic and stuff it sucks, because nobody likes being a third wheel. Through an alcove there was a big table covered in an ugly chequered cloth, food and nibblets scattered all over. I saw Cartman on one side, bragging to a girl I didn't know; about his black eye.

"So then ah said, 'Alright, bring it on you hippeh!' I won naturally."

What a load of bullshit. Cartman got that black eye earlier today when he called Bebe a crackwhore for not inviting him. How he got invited was beyond me, infact I don't think he had been.

"Stop spewing bullcrap fatass." I said glaring at him, the girls next to him giggled; they were obviously a few grades below us and had tagged along with their elder sibling. You always heard them bragging about being at one of Bebe's parties the next week. Trust Cartman to get onto younger girls.

"Aie! Fuck off jew!" Fatass snapped at me.

"Your not even invited fatboy! I bet Bebe doesn't know your here!"

Speaking of the devil, I glanced over my shoulder as Bebe lunged at me, liking my arm. "C'mon Kyle, chug!"

Bebe was already deeply intoxicated, and totally unfazed by Cartman's being here. I watched him slink off with one of the younger girls, who I bet he's planning to eat. I opened my mouth to reply to Bebe but before I could she lifted my arm, pressing the neck of the alco pop bottle to my mouth. "Chug Kyle!" she called excitedly and four random people around us joined in. I didn't want to, but I wanted to get away from this dark corner. I pressed the ring of the bottle to my lips and lifted it up, watching as the beautiful aqua liquid rushed down the neck and into my mouth. There was a slight cheer, which wasn't worth the sickly feeling that burned the back of my throat and my stomach.

**Kenny**

As Butters and I entered the party, I could immediately see Stan and Kyle. Wendy had commandeered Stan of course, and I saw Bebe go after Kyle in a stalker procession. Butters stuck close to me nervous of all the ruckus, he was so innocent like that. What a shame it might be spoiled after this. He followed me like a puppy, as I weaved my way through the throngs of people; occasionally acknowledging people who called out to me.

We reached Bebe's utility room, where a bunch of kids were crammed ontop of her washmachine, laughing and screaming as someone would set it to the highest level and it would shake and rumble violently,like a cheap ride you see outside the supermarket, pointless and hungry for twenty five cents. There were a few guys there from the twelfth grade, who knew me well. I didn't hang out with them except for occasions like these, I was one of those kids who sit in a dimly lit room; smoking random crap and laughing as the room would fill up with cloudy smoke where if I watched, I could see the titty girl from my cat urine days.

Frank, a twelfth grader; smiled as I came in, slapping me on the back heavily. "Kenny!" he shouted, his roll up half complete in his hand. We have this joke, where we say 'talk to Frank'..you should be able to understand the joke with that.

I let him light something and put it into my mouth, whatever it was had a strong taste. I slumped against the wall and down to the ground where Butters crouched next to me.

"Uh- Kenny I'm gonna go find the bathroom." he said, I could tell he was desperate to get away from here. I watched him scurry away; before titty girl swung her curvaceous hips around, sashaying through the smoke. Suddenly a horrible feeling came over me, I don't know what it was but I felt repulsed by where I was. I spat the joint out of my mouth and scrambled up, running out of the utility room I collided with a girl in the kitchen; sending us both to the ground. Grunting I rubbed my sore arm before pushing myself up, and helping her whilst muttering my sorrow.

"Its kay'" she told me, pushing her light dyed pink hair from her face. I felt myself blush slightly at her green eyes, she was rather pretty. She dusted her jeans off and I offered her my hand, I dunno' why, I was coming over all silly.

"I'm Kenny."

"I'm Marnie." she replied shaking my gloved hand cautiously. Would you trust a mumbling guy in an orange parka who knocked you down?

I got Marnie a drink, it was the least I could do. And after that I got her another. And another. I quickly learned her name was Marnie Barde and she was in my grade, so I couldn't understand how I'd never seen her before. She lived with her mother Jayne and little brother Alvin in the outskirts of town. Like me she was poor and her father left last year. I cheered her up by telling her about the time I threw a baseball into my dads nuts so he couldn't get my mom pregnant again. She laughed, and we got another drink. I think that's where I realised Marnie was perfect for me in a way, we came from the same social class and we both liked to have a good time. But I didn't want a relationship now, or anytime in the future. She seemed to understand this.

"But sex is okay?" she said, and I nodded. There was an awkward silence before a crazed feeling possessed me, we both grabbed hands, and I began pulling her through the crowds and up the first flight of stairs. There were to many people making out in nearly every crevice, and the bathroom stunk of shit and puke. I took Marnie up the third flight where it was a bit quieter, I found a white decorated bedroom and pulled her in. I don't even think I shut the door properly, but it was dark and I was smashed out of my face. Pushing her lips against mine I couldn't help it and shoved my tongue through her soft lips and into her mouth, and I felt her hands glide down my arms; tugging at my jacket. I reciprocated this and ripped her tank top off, grinning drunkenly at her candy stripe balconette bra. Sweeeet.

My parka came off, and I ripped my own shirt. I pushed Marnie onto the bed and quickly unrolled my_ Durex_, it went on easily enough, it was my dads when he was my age; it was supposed to be lucky. But then he forgot to use it, and nine months later my brother Kevin was born. So its gonna' be lucky for me.

**Kyle**

I didn't know what was going on. I pride myself on having reasonable morals, but they were lost; destroyed by the vodka that rushed through my veins. Only once I was staggering about, walking into walls and my insides burning like hell, did I realise I was dangerously drunk. I also realised this had been Bebe's plan. But I only realised this in those moments when your alone in the bathroom, and mid pee you think; _oh god, i really am absolutley and utterly wasted. _  
And then the minute you step back outside, the party spirit grabs you again and you forget because you spot the broad you've been making out with for the past hour. I guess my drunken party broad was Bebe.

I had to admit, she looked really appealing. Her red dress clung in all the right places, and she was the girl whose rack we talked about in the changing rooms. But I didn't want to screw her. The alcohol in me did. I didn't think about it as she shoved her heavy tongue in my mouth, and whirled it around like my mouth was a rinse cycle. I didn't think about it when she licked the roof of my mouth, and grabbed my ass.

I followed her obediently as she half pulled me up the stairs, still latched to my face at the same time. She led me down a dark hallway strewn with empty bottles and cans and into what I assumed was her room. I didn't notice her unzip my jacket, only felt it fall off; the same for my shirt. She copied me with her dress and I was still caught in the moment, my eyes fixed on her cleavage bursting from its admittedly sexy lace bra.

But then, as she threw me onto the bed; it hit me. Bamn. I didn't want this. I didn't like the way she was ontop of me, running her hands over my chest. I hated the way her hair tickled my face. All I could think about was one thing: Stan. My super best friend. Why was I so majorly turned off? Why couldn't I stop thinking about my best friend? I knew why, I'd kinda' known for a while. But it took this encounter to make me acknowledge it fully. I'm gay.

Bamn again.  
_I'm gay, _I thought to myself. And then inside my head I began shouting it. _I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay._

And I needed Stan.

* * *

**Maybe not a thrilling chapter, but all stories have to start somewhere...Please read and review! :)**

**kippah - I don't know if I got this right, I got the name from Wikipedia but if I'm wrong let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed. It made my day, and I really appreciated the advice. So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"_What the fuck asshole! What the hell do you think your doing?"_

Woah.

Whatever that was, it woke me up. I blinked sleepily, my mind clearing like steam evaporating into thin air. I was at Bebe's party. I turned over slightly on the bed, adjusting my eyes to the dark room around me; the only light coming from the floor below which had flooded up the stairs and through our door. How long had I been asleep?

The alarm clock next to me told me it was three am, wow, I must have been out for awhile; when me and Marnie got together it was twenty five to twelve. Marnie. Glancing to my left, there she was, fast asleep with my right arm over her; completely oblivious to the row that was coming our way.

"_Don't you do that again you hear? In fact- get out of my house before I get someone to beat the crap out of you!" _

I saw Bebe storm past the door, her sheer quake making it creek open even more. She was furious, her red strappy dress barley clinging to her body. I'd hate to be the person she was pissed at.

"_I didn't do anything wrong bitch!" _I heard another voice shout back. _"You didn't put a fucking sock on the door, or Kahl's underpants. How the hell was I supposed to know you were making a booty call?"_

__

"GET OUT!"

Cartman. I heard him grumble distantly, before he called back. "_Yeah, well don't start crying when your hooters are flapping around your ankles cause you never kept your bra on enough!" _

Uh oh. There was a few thumps and clatters down the staircase, before it all fell silent. I sighed in relief, jealous of Marnie's deep sleeper trait. As I was about to snuggle back down and nurse my thumping head, I saw an orange figure at the end of the hall; Kyle. He barley had his jacket on right, and his shirt was missing. I frowned as he staggered out the doorway and hit the wall right infront of him, which knocked him to the ground.

Someone who couldn't sense a wall centimeters away was dangerously drunk, and Kyle also had a sex hungry woman after him- he couldn't make it on his own. I had to help him.

I groaned slightly, retracting my arm from Marnie I rolled out of my side of the bed -even though it wasn't our house, never mind bed- and quickly pulled my jeans on, and hoodie. Then I kissed Marnie's cheek gently and whispered that I would be back soon, that bed was hella' comfy. As I walked into the hallway Kyle literally fell into my arms, I smiled very weakly and slung my arm around him; supporting him.

"C'mon buddy." I whispered, helping him very slowly and carefully down the stairs to the first floor. Then in the same fashion, we descended the second flight of stairs to the ground floor, where from the hallway I could see Stan in the sitting room. He was in the corner with Wendy leant against him, whispering to her and chuckling. I wasn't sure if he'd shagged her yet, but I quickly decided no as Wendy stepped back from one of the whispers. She said something to Stan who said something back, looking confused and upset. Uh oh. Again.

Wendy quickly made her exit to the dining room past a couple making out on the sofa. Was that Craig and Tweek? Stan immediately went to follow his lady beau, but stopped when he saw me struggling to support Kyle; who had slumped down practically unconscious.

"Kyle!" he cried running over. "What the hell?" he supported Kyle's left side while I had the right. I heard Kyles stomach squelch and churn, which was never a good sign.

"Lets take him out back." I muttered to Stan, who nodded, and together we helped Kyle through the room to the conservatory and out through a screen door. I lowered him onto the high rise patio, helping him to sit up on the wall. He groaned and I just patted his back before stepping away. Stan was his best friend, he would want to take over.

"H-hey Kenny..gee golly, is Kyle okay?"

I'd forgotten about Butters. I turned to see the pipsqueak next to me,perfectly sober;but his face pale as he watched my friends.

"What do you think?" I asked, as we both witnessed Stan pulling off Kyle's hat; and holding his red curls back as Kyle puked down the side of the wall.

"I - I guess not..." Butters replied, twiddling his thumbs as he does. I smiled lightly at him, before fondly punching his face very softly; in a mimicking way. Why was his face sticky? I asked him, and he blushed deeply; continuing to play with his freakin' thumbs.

"Butters..." I asked, genuinely curious. "Have you been kissing a girl?" I smirked coyly, little Butters!

"No!" Butters cried firmly. "Well..you see..uh..."

He jumped at the sudden sound of Kyle retching and hurling a second time. I took his hand, pulling him towards the screen door.

"Lets go back inside." I said in an authoritive voice, so Butters didn't object.

We sat on the cracked brown leather couch, and squashed up with another couple who were all over each other. Butters was pressed against me very closely and I was exhausted. I thought about Marnie back in bed upstairs, all alone...and I longed to go, but for some reason I stayed where I was. Butters must have been really tired too, because within moments his head was leant against my shoulder blade; mouth agape and snoring. Laughing to myself silently I rested my head on my hand, watching the archway waiting for Stan and Kyle. But I couldn't hold out, and pretty soon I was also asleep on the couch, my arm around Butters Stotch.

**Kyle**

I dunno' what happened. Maybe Abraham was watching over me or something, but as I lay there confessing my sexuality to myself something happened. The door burst open, and a huge fat person was stood in the doorway. "Jesus!" he cried. "That fag lied! This is not where they keep the peanut butter!"

Cartman? Whoever it was, interrupted us and Bebe was up in a flash screaming blue murder. I lay back, my head feeling heavy as I listened to them move along the landing; arguing for all there was worth.

I willed myself to move and I rolled slightly, before falling off the edge of the bed. Weather the fall hurt or not I didn't know, I was too numb or drunk to feel the pain. I reached out for the bright orange zip up across from me, clumsily pulling it on and fiddling with the zipper. Using the nearby desk I pulled myself to my feet and walked out of the door - bamn. How did I get on the floor? I lay there, feeling bubbly now.

"I'm a starfish." I whispered to myself in disbelief, but how did I do it? I was suddenly up on my feet again, I think I levitated up; I saw Kenny in front of me. He smiled at me and put his arm around me, I didn't think this was the moment for a hug; I'd just turned into a starfish and I was still quite alarmed and didn't know how to tell my mother. Could you get Jewish starfishes? Starfish Broflovski.

"C'mon buddy." he whispered to me, and I closed my eyes to relax for a moment. When I opened them we were on the ground floor, but that was it. My head fell forward and I followed it; blacking out.

When I awoke then, I was outside; the cool air doing wonders for my temperature. I was with Stan now, my super best friend. The nice bubbly feeling was gone and I felt kinda' ill. I wanted to cry now. Stan took my hat off for me, and pulled my hair back as I was thrown forward, puking over the wall. Shivering I didn't know whether or not I should cry in front of my friend, I didn't want to seem like a pussy. Suddenly I puked again, and fell backwards onto my back, flat out on the patio. The bubbly feeling shot through my body again.

"Are you okay Kyle?" Stan leaned over me, concern and worry etched over his face.

"Stan," I croaked, parched. "Don't be alarmed, but I've become a starfish!"

His eyes widened, oh goodness he was shocked. Infact he fell back beside me and laughed his ass off. Nervous laugh I suppose. He then sat up and wiped a tear from his eye, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kyle, I need you to tell me...did Bebe do anything to you?"

I looked at him, and suddenly it flooded back. I frowned turning away. "Oh God, God."

"Kyle what did she do?" Stan demanded, loudly.

"She gave me booze." I said firstly, which was true. Bebe had poured beverage after beverage down my throat. I think it was the Smirnoff.

"So she did this to you." Stan confirmed flatly. "What else?"

"I think she tried to have sex with me." I told him. "But then Cartman came, and she ran off. I think fatass ate her."

Stan laughed again, but more dryly. "I see."

"But you know what?" I leaned in closer to him. "I didn't want it. Not at all."

"I know you didn't, and I'm sorry I tried to pers-"

"Do you know why I didn't want it?" I continued, I couldn't let him stop me; not now. "I'm gay Stan." I confessed finally, to the first person other than myself. "And I think I like you." with that note, I leaned in quickly; kissing Stan on the lips, varying the pressure between soft and firm. I had waited for this.

**Stan**

I remember thinking earlier today, that how after Bebe bragged about tonight; it had better be as good as she said. And fortunately for her, it was. From my position in the sitting room, I had seen so much tonight. I had seen Craig make out with two guys I assumed to be Clyde and Tweek, before he walked into the door and passed out behind the TV. Right now a sensible and sober Token was trying to get him out, so he could take him home; I think it took several mentionings of Stripe before Craig atleast attempted to move.

I myself was with Wendy the whole evening, I dunno' if she's ever taken dance classes; but she was awesome tonight, and I knew people were jealous when she started sexy dancing against me, thrusting her pelvis toward mine. I copied her movements and it got seriously hot all of a sudden, and when she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly; I couldn't help it, and pulled her into the corner where we made out solidly for ten minutes. I knew I was ready, and I just hoped she was too.

"Your so hot." I whispered in her ear, and she giggled; kissing my neck she slid her lips down it; giving quick licks with her tongue before sucking the base. Major hickey for me...not that I cared. I was so into this, I slid my hands up her back and leaned closer.

"I'm ready." I whispered, and Wendy looked up at me, her eyes wide. "For what?" she replied and I felt my cheeks flush. "To y'know," I shrugged. "Have sex."

Wendy seemed completely turned off by this, "Thats nice Stan, but did you think to ask me if I'm ready?" she frowned, "And I always thought..." she stepped back. "Never mind." she said, turning away she stormed off toward the dining room. Shit.

"Wendy!" I called, about to follow her when Kenny staggered into the room, Kyle handing from his shoulder. Crap, this party had gone wrong in seconds.

"Kyle!" I called now, going over to them. "What the hell?" I asked as Kyle slumped down further, he was more fucked up than Craig. I helped support his other side, and Kenny said we should take him outside; since Kenny is a frequent drinker, his advice was probably the best.

We reached the patio and Kenny backed off, leaving me with my best friend. I helped him sit up and watched as he opened his eyes slowly, looking confused. He groaned and I squeezed his arm, to let him know I was here for him. Then his eyes widened and I felt him shudder as he gagged- crap. I smiled at him weakly before taking off his hat.

"I'm just here Kyle." I muttered as I pulled back his hair, just in time as he lurched forward puking down the wall. When he was done he leaned back slightly, geez he looked really ill. I was about to talk to him when he puked again, so I just held his hair back for him, until he was finished when he fell back; flat out onto the ground. Kyle wasn't just my best friend, he was my super best friend; and I had to make sure he was all right, even if it meant leaving Wendy.

"Are you okay Kyle?" I glanced down at him worriedly, had he passed out?

"_Stan!" _Kyle whispered, almost inaudible. I leaned closer to hear better, when Kyle spluttered and said, "Don't be alarmed, but I've become a starfish."

You can't honestly tell me, that if your drunken bud said that; you wouldn't laugh. Cus' I did. A lot. I was on the floor, sides aching; tears streaming down my cheeks. Here I was, all worried that Kyle was dying a drunken death, and he's all shit up cause' he thinks he's turned into a freaking starfish.

After a minute or so I consoled myself and sat up, wiping my eye; I watched Kyle as he stared into the sky, still looking as confused as hell. It was about here I realised how bad it must be for him, and I felt angry that he was so drunk. I thought about Bebe, and her plans to get him smashed off his face, so she could fuck him. How could I have let him out of my sight? I nervously but gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle, I need you to tell me...did Bebe do anything to you?"

Kyle slowly turned his head to face me, staring blankly before he turned away again frowning."Oh God, God." What the hell did the bitch do to him?

"Kyle what did she do?" I shouted angrily, I swear if she hurt him I would give her hell.

"She gave me booze." Kyle said slowly.I remembered watching Bebe hand drinks around all evening, mostly to Kyle. After awhile they disappeared and I forgot. Again how could I?

"So she did this to you." I confirmed, seriously piqued."What else?"

"I think she tried to have sex with me." Kyle replied, his eyes growing wide in remembrance. "But then Cartman came, and she ran off. I think fatass ate her."

Drunk, but still a hatred for fatboy. I had to laugh, just a little. "I see."

"But you know what?" Kyle sat up easily, watching me with his green eyes. "I didn't want it. Not at all."

My stomach knotted, I knew he hadn't want it. And I'd left him in Bebe's clutches. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed guiltily.

"I know you didn't, and I'm sorry I tried to pers-"

"Do you know why I didn't want it?" Kyle continued, and I nodded urging him to carry on. "I'm gay Stan."

What?

"And I think I like you."

_What?  
_I was ready to question this, alot- but I didn't have chance, as Kyle leaned over and kissed me. Like a real kiss. Like it meant something. When he leaned back, he looked away; his face matching his hair. I felt sorry for him, he was so drunk he thought he was gay; and of course I'd never tell anyone he kissed me- but still.

"The parties over for us Kyle." I sighed, getting up. We would go back to my place, and I'd just have to make up some story for my parents. We couldn't stay here, not while Kyle was hallucinating about being a gay starfish. I reached my hand out to help him up, when I realised he'd passed out again. Geez.

Unsure how to do it,I slid an arm under Kyle's legs, and the other under his back. Kyle weighs so little, its funny. His head lolled against my chest and I carried him into the house, where I looked for Token, so we could get a ride back to my place, and put Kyle to bed.

**Butters POV**

Now I aint a party pooper. No sir. I just don't like Bebe's parties. I really wanted to stay home tonight, and watch Stuart Little like. He's such a rascal, and that kitty Snowbell, he reminds me of Eric. But Kenny came over, and told my parents I was stayin' at his house tonight. They made sure I wasn't wearing odd socks and let me go.

I wasn't lying before. I wasn't kissing a girl. I was kissing Eric, he sure is a hypocrite. Everyday he goes on about gays and fags, and how he hates em' but when he's had a drink he gets all sad and stuff. He started cryin' tonight, callin' me an asshole for showin' everyone the video of him as Britney Spears. Then he kissed my cheek and other naughty stuff. I don't wanna sound mean but he was to fat to push away. When he stopped he fell over Craig and I saw Kenny with Stan and Kyle, so I followed him. Kyle sure did look a bit ill, he was even sickers all over Bebe's wall!

Kenny said we should go back inside so I did, and we fell asleep on the sofa. It was mighty comfy, but I was woken up about fifteen minutes later by Token; who wanted me to help him carry Craig to the car. Kenny was gone then, and I didn't know where so I helped Token carry Craig. Craig sure was heavy, and he kept twitching and stuff and shouting "Stripe!".

When we got him in the back seat, Stan came out carrying Kyle; begging Token to drive them home. Token agreed and they lifted Kyle into the back with Craig, so the pair of em' were lay across the back seat all passed out; drunk as skunks. Then Token said I couldn't get a ride home cause there was only room for Stan and him in the front, unless I lay across the floor. I didn't wanna get left behind, so I agreed.

Before I could get in though, Clyde ran outside shouting. "Wait wait!" he made us three stand aside while he climbed in the front, and took a picture of Craig and Kyle passed out with his Iphone. Stan asked him what was he doing, but Clyde just laughed and ran back inside. I wanted to go to the young mans room then, but Token and Stan looked really annoyed at me.

"Butters, just get in the goddamn car or we're going without you." Stan said, so I said "Gee okay." and climbed in, laying across the floor. Token and Stan got in front and Token started the car.

"Maybe we should sing a song fellers." I suggested. "To raise our spirits."

"No Butters." Stan said "We're not singing, and if you do; we'll stop the car, chuck you out, and kick your ass."

"Oh Okay." I decided I better not sing. I just lay there as Token and Stan talked about whether they should dump Craig on his doorstep, or take him to Tokens place. They decided on taking him to Token's which was mighty nice, and then Token turned the corner; and Craig rolled off the seat onto me. It hurt cause Craig is pretty heavy.

"Aw shit." Token cursed and Stan shrugged. "It doesn't matter, it makes it easier for me to get Kyle."

"Uh fellers, can you help me?" I asked, as the car stopped. Craig was drooling on me and Eric said Craig kissed Strip alot, and I didn't want Stripe's drool on me.

"No." Stan said as he got out the car, he shut the passenger door and opened the back one, pulling Kyle out a bit; before carrying him again. Then he said bye to Token and shut the door. Tonight was strange, I thought as Token drove away. Lots of the guys had kissed each other, and I was pretty sure I saw Bebe and Wendy doin' something really friendly, even for girls.

Luckily it was over now, and nobody could rip on me again. As Craig farted, making Token shout alot; I wondered what Kenny was up to back at the party.

**Kenny**

I only slept on the sofa for a few minutes. I felt bad about leaving the little guy, but Butters was out for the night; and I wanted to get back to Marnie. I slowly slid out from between him and the couch. At school on Monday, I would grill him about who sucked his face. I drunkenly climbed the stairs, (I was nowhere as near as bad as Kyle) and found the bedroom I left Marnie in. Shutting the door I grinned, kicking my shoes and jeans off, followed by my parka. I got in the bed which was still warm and snuggled up to her, putting my arm around her. It didn't take long before I was sleeping like a baby.

I was woken up in the morning by the sunlight, glaring in over the curtains. Party over. I turned to Marnie, who was _still _asleep. I could of gone back for seconds and she would be fast asleep. I lay back, smiling to myself despite my morning glory. It was then that Marnie finally stirred, and we kissed good morning; and I got up and dressed. She did the same and we left the bedroom, stepping over passed out drunkards all over the place. On the ground floor I passed Tweek who was sat on a bean bag, watching the morning news; coffee in hand.

"Need a ride home Tweek?" I offered, and he shook his head furiously.

"No! I'm supposed to stay here and guard Clyde from the underpants gnomes! But what if they get me? I haven't seen Clyde all night! AGH!" he twitched and Marnie jumped, startled.

"Okay, see you on Monday Tweek..." I shrugged, taking Marnie's hand leading her out front, where my faded blue truck was parked under a huge pine tree. Just my luck, birds had crapped all over the window. I got in, and waited till Marnie had her seat belt fastened before I reversed fiercely; not caring about the dirt that flew up into the air. Any trash left over was Bebe's problem.

We drove along in silence, apart from when Marnie directed to me to her home. The ride was about fifty minutes, and we eventually reached a little one story ramshackle house on the outskirts of town.

"Well thanks Kenny." Marnie said, smiling at me. We nodded to each other and I watched her, as she climbed out and walked through the weeds to the red door. And that's whats so great about one night stands, you meet, you fuck, you take her home...and you never have to see her again.

**Stan**

Sneaking into your home at four am is _not _easy. Especially not when your trying to support your drunken best friend who has suddenly regained consciousness; and singing softly. '_Imagination...imagi-na-tionnn'  
_I managed it though, barley. Kyle wasn't too hard to get up the stairs, and when we reached my room I let him collapse onto my bed. I had practically forgotten what had happened at the party. I mean, it was a drunken accident. And boy was Kyle pissed.

I tried to settle on the floor but it wasn't comfy at all, and when I lay on a plug- that was it. I got up and walked over to my bed, shoving Kyle gently.

"Move dude." I sighed, and he rolled over easily; allowing me space to climb in. We lay top and tail, and I don't think either of us immediately went to sleep.

I stared at the moon out of my window, and listened as Kyle murmured drunkenly to himself. Then he started up again. "_Imagination- I-mag-i-na-tion."_

I cracked a smile here, it was kinda' funny.

"All right." I said quietly, and closed my eyes. "_Imagination." _I joined in. "_Imagi-nation, nation- nation. Imagination..."  
_The two of us sang softly, and it worked as a lullaby; cause pretty soon Kyle's singing voice turned into soft little snores. I smiled to myself again, glad I could finally rest knowing he was safe; and sucumbed to sleep.

When I awoke in the morning it was quiet, I lay still for a moment letting the sun warm my face. I then sat up and smirked as Kyle snoozed silently, still in the same position he had passed out in. I pushed myself up and swung my legs out of bed, if I was going to weave a story to my parents, I should probably go now. It was still quiet when I walked down the hall and stairs, was everybody still in bed? Walking into the kitchen I noticed a note on the table:

_Stan,_

_If you get home and we're not here, we've gone to the mall to get Grandpa new bedsheets, he ruined his others again._

_Mom_

_x_

Sweet. Not the grandpa pissing his bed thing, the fact everybodys out so they don't know I never stayed at Kyles. Thanks Grandpa. He was still rattling around now, and he's really hating being one hundred and nine. I got two cups out of the cupboard to make coffee for Kyle and me, as I poured it I heard him come in behind me.

"Stan?"

"Morning dude." I smiled over my shoulder, bringing the coffee to the table. "Better today?"

Kyle paled as he shakily pulled a chair out. "What did I do?" he asked and I smiled. "You thought you were a starfish and sung the _Imagination _song, not a big deal." It was probably best not to mention Bebe nearly raped him. Or that he drunkenly told me he was gay and kissed me. I pushed the cup of coffee across the table to him and he wrapped his hands around it, staring into the murky depths. I took a big swig of mine, before smirking.

"If it helps, Craig was shit faced as well. We had to lug the pair of you home in the back of Token's car."

Kyle gave a small smile, but I could tell he was thinking desperately about something; like he was trying to remember. I left him alone while I finished my coffee, when I noticed his face slowly grow an unatural red.

"Dude, Kyle?"

"Shit I'm sorry dude."

I didn't know what he was talking about for a second, then I realised; I rolled my eyes and smiled calmly at him. "It's okay Kyle, you were drunk; very, I know you weren't yourself."

"Yeah..." Kyle tilted his head downwards more, so his hair covered his face. Was he that embarrassed?

"I won't tell anybody, promise." I added to assuage him.

"Its not that." Kyle sighed and it was here I began to get alot more suspicious, was he hiding something? "I was drunk yeah, but..." he mumbled the last part, and I didn't hear it.

"What?" I frowned and Kyle looked up, his face flaming. "I meant what I said!" he cried. "I'm gay, and..and I like you!"

"Kyle, when did you decide that?" I frowned, just last week we were talking about boobs!

"I've kinda known for awhile, and then, last night when Bebe tried-"

"Exactly, you panicked!" I concluded. "People don't just decide they're gay on a whim Kyle." I stood up and put my mug in the sink, unable to look at him.

"No, I decided I was gay when I didn't feel any attraction to girls." Kyle frowned, "That was awhile ago,but it was last night; I decided I _like you."  
_I couldn't believe it. He was serious.

"Please don't tell. I'm not ready to admit to everyone. And I'd never hear the end of it from Cartman." Kyle continued in a more subdued tone.

"I won't tell." I promised. Kyle was gay, but he was still my best bud.

"Again, I'm sorry." Kyle stood up, turning he ran out the kitchen quickly.

"Kyle!" I groaned following him, but when I reached the front door he was already to far away.

* * *

**This chapter kinda' sums the party up. C: I love Craig, and I always pictured him as the hardcore guy who gets shit faced and passes out at the party...**

**Butters was hard to write D: I tried to speak the way he would and after that I couldn't stop saying 'gee whizz' to myself...  
Now this is over, the real fun -for me- can begin in the next chapter. Please review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews**! **Sorry for the slow update, I had exams at school and then magically England had a huge heatwave and it was to hot to write. Beware, this chapter is quite beefy. As in long... **

* * *

It had been a month since Bebe's house party, and the whole school was still talking about it. They were still ripping on people who had made a no-show, and laughing at the photos plastered around the school, of Craig and Kyle passed out in the back of Tokens car; all courtesy of Clyde Donovan. I myself had received a few jibes from the twelfth graders, who had found out I stayed drug free that night; but were less condescending when they heard I had been fucking Marnie instead.

Since then I had got a job at the new _TGI Friday _branch that had opened up over past Starks Pond. Actually, a few from my grade had got jobs there, since they had just opened, and needed staff quickly. I carpooled with Clyde who had got a Volvo for his seventeenth, and spent ten minutes convincing him that: _yes Clyde, your shiny silver Volvo does mean you have something in common with Edward Cullen- _which was a faggy but good laugh. Using Clyde's cell, I make a quick phone call to Kevin, to make sure he knows to drop the truck off in the car park later; cause' Clydes working later than me tonight and if Kevin forgot then I was walking my ass home. Anyway, at the moment Clyde's pretty popular for his photography skills, except for with Kyle and Craig; Craig flipped him off and Kyle just ignored him. Although, Kyle's been ignoring nearly everyone since the party; I dunno' whats up with him though.

We arrive at work and parked around the back, where they had a separate car park for staff. Staff sounds really fancy huh? Its not as fancy when some stuck up ass snaps their fingers and calls 'waiter!' or when your trying to keep calm whilst pulling somebody else's kids of the _Blue's Brothers _mannequins. That's why Craig never made it through his trial run, he flipped everyone off after he took their order; then asked some kid with tourettes if he could do their laundry. Cause' for some reason, at _TGI Friday_,if you say that and: '_if I could say titty sprinkles to my boss and get away with it, I would be sooo happy' _its classed as sexual harrasment. That and he violated health and saftey by bringing in his fucking guinea pig,in his pocket; while his house was being fumigated, Stripe got out and shit in the Jack Daniel's sauce. We all wanted our jobs so we agreed to say nothing and just let Craig go. Craig's pretty fucked up.

I went into the backroom and changed into my uniform, you get to customise it kinda'; so its pretty cool. I just wear my shirt, and let the braces swing down past my waist. Clyde pulls his up over his shoulders and decorates them with funny badges like: _Everyones entitled to be stupid, but your abusing the privilege, _and _I'm Llama for Obama _and my personal favourite: _My boobs are REAL! _

I start off with taking a few orders, whilst wishing I was behind the bar; cause it was super hot tonight, and I was craving the booze. I did a little flirt 'n' serve with some hot girls, who seemed to appreciate it; and why shouldn't they? I felt like sliding into the booth and sitting with them all evening, but I couldn't; its moments like these when your job sucks. But then you remember how good the pay is, and the suckiness ceases to matter. With this job I had money to help my mom pay the bills on time,and we had enough left over to give to Karen; so she could go to the ice rink with her friends. Nothing could really ruin the pride I had inside at bringing the money home. Right now, life was sweet.

I got lost in the midst of my shift, the later it got, the busier the restaurant. When Clyde stopped me mid work and told me I could take a break- I was so relieved. I was thirsty as hell and someones kid had gotten to the thermostat, making the temp soar and thus making me sweat a hella' lot. I would have done nearly anything for a clean shirt at that point. I walked with a slight skip in my step to the backroom where I collapsed onto the wooden bench for a moment. Another employee, Khloe, closed her locker with a smirk. "Its alright for some." she smiled, before crossing her index and middle fingers together. "Wish me luck." she added before walking out. I think thats just how it is, whether its your school, job or family and friends; you don't genuinely hate em' but you complain. After Khloe had left I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in the blissful silence apart from the sound of water and gas rushing through the maze of pipes in the ceiling.

Then door swung open behind me, and I glanced up; expecting it to be Clyde finishing for his break, instead I saw a pink haired gal I thought I wouldn't have to see again. "What are you doing here?" I frowned in confusment, and Marnie frowned back. "Nice to see you too asshole."

"I didn't mean it like that." I sighed, rolling my eyes tiredly; I wasn't in the mood, nor had the energy to argue. Marnie sighed as well, sitting on the bench. "I know you didn't." she said, rubbing her eyes. It was then I noticed how tired she looked, with dark circles shining under her eyes.

"Whats up then?" I asked sitting next to her as I changed shirts. It was nice to see Marnie, and if she was asking for another hook up- then hell yeah. But I still wasn't looking for a relationship, and I didn't want the unpleasant task of putting a girl down. They got all whiny and annoying. Marnie pushed her fringe back, her natural mousy hair showing through at the roots; she looked down at her tatty Babycham trainers and gave another sigh, but sadder.

"We gotta talk Ken." she said sounding nervous. "You know at the party?"

"Yeah?" I replied, waiting for the floodgates to open: _I can't stop thinking about it- we have to give it a shot, I want so much more than that- _blah blah blah. (I know those lines from experience.)

"Well something happened." she continued, "I thought we'd go our separate ways after that- cause no offence I just wanted a real quick fuck-"

Oh shit. This was serious.

"And," Marnie looked at me, blinking her green eyes. "Well, I double checked- but I'm pregnant."

I should have seen it coming. Like, the second I realised it was serious. Or when I used my dads 'lucky' condom, what the fuck was I thinking? The thing was like what, nineteen years old?

"Shit." Thats what came out of my mouth. Cause' when I think of babies, I think of two types. There are the cute kids who are just generally interested in colouring (Karen) or having affairs with their teacher (Ike). Then the second group of babies is the screaming, puking, shitting little pink things that some poor soul has to enslave themselves to. I knew which kind this baby would be.

"Aw crap." I added, standing up; I paced around the room manically, cursing and making generally no sense what so ever. "Crap, crap, crap, crappity, fuck, fuck, crap."

This was awful, I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach; like a hole was opening up and swallowing me,from the inside,biting hard into my limbs. "Ow." I muttered at the end though the pain wasn't real. "Are you sure?" I turned to Marnie now, looking at her with a face that -judging by her expression- was a little scary. I didn't want to scare her, but I also didn't want to panic over nothing, what if Marnie had just done a Bebe? Where she had eaten a TicTac breath mint by accident, instead of taking a morning after pill? Then assumed she must immediately be pregnant?

"I'm sure." Marnie said, and repeated. "I'm sure. I checked. Twice. With two different tests." I sat down again on the opposite side of the bench, staring at the cork bulletin board on the tiled wall, scribbled notes and petty lists adorned it; about whoes turn it was to clean the shit stinking toilets, and who got to take left over dessert home.

"Well crap." I said, my oral vocabulary had collapsed on me.

"Sorry." Marnie said feebly from behind me, sniffing from a heavy cold. I could shout at Marnie, but what good would that be; it was more my fault for assuming a decade old condom would work, than hers for- well...nothing. She checked I was protected, she didn't know it would break; she wasn't at fault.

"Well what are we gonna' do?" I blinked, "What happens now?"

Marnie cleared her throat, "Well, I'm a Roman Catholic." she said, "Abortion is wrong cause' of the sanctity of life."

"I thought you were against sex before marriage to?" I replied quickly, and rather harshly. Marnie stood up then, "Well I just thought you had a right to know," she snapped. "You don't have to pay child support or nothin' in fact you can just piss off then." she turned angrily on her heel, and stormed out of the door; almost taking Clyde out with it, as he tried to enter.

Shit. Again.

**Kyle **

I can't decide weather the party was worth it. On my way home from Stan's I had made a mental list of pro's and cons. I had almost lost my virginity when Bebe tried to rape me. I had gotten dangerously drunk and puked my guts out. I had confessed my sexuality to my best friend, who could only say "People don't just decide they're gay on a whim Kyle".

I didn't tell Stan, but that sucked to hear. It was like a big punch in the chest, cause when I talk to Stan I can tell him anything; and now I think I might have fucked it up. There was no point to pros and cons either, it was just a big list of bad things- and to top it off when I got home my mom noticed how queasy I looked, and she wouldn't let me get out of bed for the whole weekend. Which means I had to lie there, bored stiff; listening to Ike's tv through the wall. Did you know 80% of dust is dead skin? I have no idea what he watches, but its gross.

The party was definatley not worth it.

On Monday morning my mom was so fixated with checking me over I was late, so my dad drove me to school; which saved me from any awkwardness at the bustop. The whole place was buzzing about the stupid party. I didn't want to join in, but by third period, there were photos plastered all around school, of me and Craig passed out in Token's car. What the fuck Clyde? Within ten minutes of walking down the hall I had people I didn't even know, applauding me or laughing in my face.

That was over like what, a month ago? And I still got stick for the photos, and I still hadn't spoken to Stan. Not properly anyway.

I saw Stan in most of my lessons, and from what I could tell; he wanted to talk to me. He tried to today, in math; but Cartman interrupted us with a disgusting and graphic story about Mr Kitty's diarrhea.

"Piss off Cartman." Stan glared and Cartman snorted. "Fine, fags."

I must have grimaced at that comment because after Stan saw my expression he snapped at Cartman. "Shut the fuck up fatboy."

Cartman was about to say something back, but Annie sat down across from him; and he proceeded to tell her about Mr Kitty.

"Are you okay?" Stan whispered to me, but I couldn't talk to him. I'd been so worried about what he would think, and now I was angry. "_People don't just decide they're gay on a whim Kyle". _

Gee thanks super best friend.

That was first period. It was now fourth, and we had a free lesson; so I was sat in homeroom hiding from anyone and everyone. I was helping Millie study for her RE exam she had that day, while the other girls practised their piece for the schools Christmas Talent show across the room. The show was a few months away, but they said they had to get it perfect. Their group consisted of Bebe, Wendy, Red and Heidi. Their piece? _Jingle Bell Rock _from some chick flick called _Mean Girls. _I hadn't seen it, but wasn't sure I wanted to as I saw them slap their thighs and sway their hips.

"Okay," I said to Millie, a list of key terms in my hand. "What is _ummah_?"

Millie blinked a few times, before guessing. "Mohammeds friend?"

The sheet said: '_Ummah, the brotherhood of all Muslims."_

"Keep trying." I smiled weakly, as Millie glanced behind me,a shadow falling across the page.

"Here you are." Stan. Millie collected all her papers and smiled at me in thanks, before relocating to another desk to study with Lola. Damn.

"Can I talk to you?" Stan asked, and I checked my cellphone as a distraction.

"About what?"

"You know about what." Stan frowned, dumping his backpack on the floor he slid into the desk next me. "That..thing."

"That _thing?" _I frowned, feeling my face flush.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then how did you mean it Stan?" I asked, feeling both pissed and a little upset. "Cause on Saturday you said people don't just decided they're gay on a whim."

"Is that why you left?" Stan stared at me, looking guilty. "Shit Kyle, I didn't think it upset you."

"Well it did."

"What was I supposed to say?" Stan cried suddenly, making the girls hush and look over at us; Stan glanced at them then turned back to me and said in a low whisper. "I panicked Kyle, I didn't know what to say- my best friend comes out to me and tells me he likes me. About two days after we discussed every girls rack."

"So now what?" I shrug feebly and Stan sits back a little. "Your still my best friend. I won't tell anybody."

"Thanks, but that's not going to ease up on the feelings I have for you."

Maybe 'feelings I have for you' was a little forward, Stan looked uncomfortable when I said that. "Well theres not much I can do." he admitted and I smirk rubbing my eyes tiredly, despite the 20+ hours sleep I had over the weekend. I then licked my lower lip which had gotten dry before deciding to push my luck.

"Stan." I said quietly and he looked up from the doodle he was starting on the desk. "Yeah?"

"Do ya' think, maybe," I said, "You could ever...like me that way?"

Stan was quiet for a moment, but not for a minute did I believe he was actually mulling it over, he was trying to think of the nicest way to put me down.

"I don't think so."

I'd set myself up for it, but still. Ow.

"That's what I thought." I said, picking up my bag I stood, slinging it over my shoulder. "Later dude."

That was why I didn't want to have that conversation.

**Stan**

Today sucked. Mondays do. I still had two people waiting for me at school that I had upset over a month ago and they still weren't talking to me. Wendy and Kyle. I hadn't spoken to Wendy since the party, and I was right to assume she wasn't in the best of moods with me. I followed her to her locker and she blatantly ignored me. After a locker door to the face I gave up and left. I would win her back, I had to.

I managed to talk with Kyle during a free period, but it didn't go well. We had been on minimal speaking terms, which barley extended beyond awkward conversations. I couldn't lie and say 'yes Kyle, there is a chance I will like you in the future' when there _isn't. _I don't like dick. And in all fairness to me, I'm taking this pretty well I think; I could have been one of those guys who learn their best friend is gay and completely disacknowledge them after that.

After Kyle left I sat at that desk for awhile, watching Wendy dance with the other girls. It was again, amazingly sexy and I planned to watch the film that evening, I know Shelley has a copy. They took a break after five minutes, and I grabbed Wendy's water bottle before she could, so she would have to talk to me.

"Your not helping yourself you know." Wendy narrowed her eyes as I handed her the water.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I know I said the wrong..and stupid thing that night, but I'm sorry Wendy and I promise to wait until your ready."

Wendy looks perpetually pleased at this, and as she takes a swig of water she sighs. "It's not really that I'm pissed about Stan." she says and I pulled her onto a desk; while I sat in the chair.

"Well what is it?" I say, hoping it was something I could fix.

Wendy stared at her water bottle for a moment, as if she were examining it; before putting it down. "I saw you."

"What?" Wendy turns to me, a small pout or a quiver playing on her lips. "I saw you." she repeats. "With Kyle." she leans closer. "I saw you kissing him!" she whispers and I feel my stomach drop.

"No!" I cry, "Wendy you don't understand, its not like that- _I'm _not like that, Kyle was drunk and-"

"Stan, are you trying to tell me, that Kyle is a homosexual?" Wendy blinks, her beautiful grey eyes glistening.

"No."

"Don't lie to me Stanley Marsh, I can tell."

"Oh shit." I look down, breaking immediately. "Wendy please don't tell, I told Kyle-"

"Stan I'm not going to tell." she says,pulling my head back up. "I say that because I'm not a total ass, and I know how Cartman will react. Also you seem to forget that I'm smart Stan, I can tell he likes you. And I don't see him as a threat because I know your straight and Kyle's too nice." Wendy leaned in further and continued. "But I'm asking you, whatever you do, please don't lead him on." I nod my head immediately, "Of course-"

"And-" Wendy still carries on. "Call me a homophobic, or whatever you want, but I don't believe you can be so sure of your sexuality this young. It sounds so biased and mean, but I want you to help me continue to push Kyle towards Bebe."

"What?"

"Stan trust me. It will all work out for the better." she stood up as the girls congregated at the front of the room, to continue practising. Wendy hesitated slightly, before kissing me on the cheek. "I won't tell." she added, before joining her friends.

Who knew that even after a month, a party still has its effects?

**Kenny **

Everything had pretty much gone downhill from that point. I ran after Marnie and stopped her before she could leave, as I grabbed her arm she looked at me angrily and for a moment I thought she would start a screaming match in the middle of the place. Instead she waited for me to say something except I didn't, because I didn't know what to say. Was I really bothered about her leaving? Finding no words I let go of her arm, and watched her turn the other way and leave.

After that I went back to the backroom where Clyde had an icepack pressed to the spot where the door must of hit him.

"Sorry about that.." I muttered opening my locker and grabbing my jacket.

"What the hell was that about?" Clyde asked, looking upwards and seething from the sting.

"Something...that I'm not sure if I should take care of or not." I replied feebly, putting my jacket on. Clyde lowered the icepack and looked at me, blinking as his sight adjusted.

"What are you doing? Your shift isn't over yet."

"Tell the manager its an emergency will you?" I walked over to Clyde and guided the icepack back to his face. "I'll make up for it with another shift this weekend, or later hours next week. I just really need to get home, its my mom."

I felt bad using my mom as an excuse but I really wanted to go. I couldn't possibly carry on working for another ten minutes, never mind the hour till the end of my shift.

"Oh okay." Clyde said, and I could tell he didn't really believe me because Marnie had been here, and she didn't know my mom; but Clyde did, and he knew she wasn't well at the moment. I'd also explained this to my boss when he hired me, who agreed to let me out in an emergency, but emergencies only. Screw that, if my mom needed me I would go. Even though this time I was lying.

On my way out through the door at the back of the changing room I remembered I did actually have to do something for my mom, I had to pick up some milk on my way home. She was trying out some herbal medicine shit, which needed milk to make tea. Its a crock of shit and I hate wasting our newly acquired income on it but it made her happy.

My evening peaked a little, as Kevin actually remembered to drop off the truck; though now he's probably in an alley somewhere injecting himself. I don't pay for his shit. I made that clear the moment I started bringing money home. This cash was for mom's medicine and food. Yes I was hypocritical and saved little bits here and there for my own weed, but hey, I earned it. And weed don't leave you passed out in a public bathroom getting pissed on by motorcyclists. Yes, Kevin's been there and guess who had to save him? I'm the man of the house now and I'm damn proud of it.

I get in the truck, sighing as I notice Kevin left the keys in the fucking ignition, instead of under the seat cushion. Ignoring it I start the truck, and smile as it revs into life. I guess I am quite attached to the thing. I pull out the car park and drive to the supermarket which is only minutes away. As I park up again and walk in, I see there's an offer on toilet paper, and it makes me laugh; remembering the time we TP'ed the art teachers house, and the dumb fatass tried to murder us all with a wiffle bat.

In the refridgerated aisle I spy Tweek, whoes having difficulty picking what milk to buy.

"Sup Tweek?" I ask, joining him.

"The-coffee-shop-ran-out-of-milk-so-my-parents-sent-me-out-to-buy-some-but-I-forgot-to-ask-which-to-get-so-now-I-don't-know-and-what-if-I-get-the-wrong-milk-and-everyone-who-drinks-it-gets-alapecia-and-their-eyelashes-fall-out? AGH!" he twitches violently and knocks three cartons down. This guy needs to calm down, and I know hanging out with Craig isn't gonna help him.

"Can't help you there Tweek, sorry." I say, patting him on the shoulder which only makes him twitch more. I turn away and go to grab a carton for my mom when I notice the poster on the wall next to the refrigerators. It was the most random place for an un-milk related poster but it caught my eye.I stared at it for a moment, I dunno' what it was marketing but it showed a nuclear family, a mom, dad and a little boy all in fresh bright clothes just being a happy family. And it pissed me off firstly. That's what my family was -sorta-, before my dad left. We were poor, but we were together. And then my dad up and left to chase his drunken vision in Los Angeles. _This _is what a family should look like, I thought as I stared at the poster.

I didn't get that and my kid wouldn't, because I was never going to want to be with Marnie again.

Then secondly, I lost it. I punched the poster which only crinkled, but I cracked the plaster on the wall beneath. Then I turned around and kicked a trolley laden with cartons of milk ready to be put on the shelves. As it timbered and fell, I stamped on the cartons and kicked them; then turned to the shelves and knocked them down to, before I stormed down the aisle. Something came over me and I was dead to the world, in my world of rage I punched the cereal boxes and tore them with my hands. I only surfaced when someone grabbed my arm, Tweek.

"AGH Kenny what the fuck are you r-roiding for?" he asked. "You okay?"

I didn't answer him, I shrugged him off and ran quickly; leaving the supermarket. If I'd stayed I'd have to pay for all that.

I climbed into my crappy truck and shut the door carefully, even though I wanted to slam it; cause otherwise the door would fall off. This crumbling truck was an apology present from my dad, what an ass. Pulling out I swerved away from a red Mondeo, who honked angrily; and sped away onto the roads. I had to get somewhere to think. Unable to bear the silence that welcomed realisation, I switched the radio on; and turned the flaky dial until I actually found one station. I let out a sigh as music entered the truck in a low relaxing tone, though it took me a few minutes to recognise the song. You know that depressing song by The Fray? About saving a life or something? It was that one. Exactly what I needed to lift my spirits.

I blinked momentarily, switching the channel; _Sexy Bitch _by David Guetta. Perfect. I drove around randomly for a while, in South Park there are alot of random roads which I don't know where they lead to. I swerved down the nearest gravel track, driving through a blur of trees.

Another thing that crossed my mind back in the market. Staring at that poster I saw a nuclear dad that I didn't have anymore, and I also saw a nuclear dad my kid won't have. And then I realised I was just like my father. I drunk, smoked and sexed my way through life; I got a girl pregnant at sixteen and I'm leaving her to deal with it.

The wave of realisation surged closer to me so I turned the music up louder, but it made me want to think more- so I gave in and switched the thing off. As I did I heard my truck churn and give a splutter, before literally grinding to a halt with a deafening screech. Fucking piece of trash.

Glancing out of the window a chill ran down my spine. I'd broken down on a train. Just my fucking luck.

Sighing I turned the key in the ignition, and pressed on the accelerator; groaning as my truck gave a tiny splutter and broke again. I slammed my head onto the steering wheel, I'd probably have to get out and push which would take a good five minutes. Knowing my luck a train would come and crush my only mode of transport into pieces. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, it was here I heard a clicking noise; very quietly. I listened for a moment, was my car doing that? The engine? Then a loud whistle sounded _'choo choo', _the noise you associate with- A train.

I looked to my left, and felt my stomach plummet and my heart soar as I spotted the ol' steam strain in the distance. Shit. Fuck. Fuck my life. I didn't have time to get out and push. I switched the ignition again and slammed my foot down this time, repeatedly; my truck gave pathetic little coughs and died out each time. I couldn't leave the truck, people on the train would get hurt. I had to get it working, I just had to.

"_**WORK YOU PIECE OF CRAP**_!" I roared kicking the pedal, and twisting the keys. The train was getting closer and closer. Not only had I burdened Marnie with a baby, I was going to die and leave them both alone.

'_choo!'  
_"_I'M TRYING TO MOVE YOU ASSHOLE_!" I shouted at the train, sweat leaking over my entire body. Grunting I turned the key again, and gave the hardest kick I've ever done. It was a miracle. My truck suddenly sprung to life and chugged forward, I cried out happily; the train would glide past me-  
_**Clunk.  
**_I don't know what happened, I wasn't in front of a train but I was skidding across the road, spinning in circles. I clutched the wheel in a sort of attempt to brace myself, when the truck slid to a halt in the roadside; and I stared blankly out the windscreen, listening to the chug of the train in the distance. Slowly I lowered my head to the wheel and closed my eyes. Breath in. Breath out. For five minutes I would do this.

Breath in. Breath out.

Breath in. Breath out.

Breath in. Breath out.

Breath in. Breath -

_Knock knock. _What the hell. I looked to my window, where a man with a pale face was at my window. Shakily I reached out and lowered the window down, where the man leered at me.

"Son are you okay?" he asked. "I saw what happened- train clipped the back of your truck it did- sent you spinning. Ma' wife's called an ambulance, I'm here to check your okay. I say that was some luck son, any closer and-"

I would have been crushed to a pulp along with my car. Ground into the metal work, no body to collect. My unborn child would be raised fatherless. My family would have no money, Kevin's heroin debt would overwhelm him; my mother wouldn't be able to work for her medication, and Karen would be taken into care. Yes if I died I would come back, its a quirk of mine; but the point I'm trying to make is _when _would I come back? Lately the periods of time I'm dead have gotten longer. All the thoughts I had just tried to suppress with my breathing exercises had collapsed like a dam, and flooded into my mind.

"Please." I said to the man. "Shut up." he blinked at me, before nodding and stepping back. My stomach churned and I threw up on the floor in shock. I then leaned forward to rest again. I could hear the man pottering about behind my car, calling reassurances to his wife. Then in the distance I heard another engine, it got closer until a blue, green and white ambulance drove around the corner; a man in green getting out. I was sat back by then.

He came over to my window, a calm expression on his face.

"Hey there, whats your name?"

"Kenny."

"Are you hurt Kenny?"

"No."

"Will you get out of the truck Kenny?"

"No."

I didn't want to get out, not yet. I was safe in here for now, I felt that if I got out the world around me would crumble; and I'd find that I had been dreaming whilst in purgatory.

"I know you don't want to Kenny, but we have to get you checked out. I think your in shock."

"Of course I'm in fucking shock you dumb ass, I was nearly crushed by a train."

The paramedic sighed, he'd obviously suffered worse abuse. "I'm going to wait over there Kenny, I'll be back every five minutes until your ready to get out of your car."

I didn't respond as he walked away, but as I sat there with my hands clamped onto the wheel, I realised something else. He was gone now, but my dad didn't walk away from what he did, he stayed with my mom and he took care of his new family. And I was going to stick with Marnie.

I wanted to keep the train business on the down low. But South Park is too small to keep gossip to yourself and at school the next day I found myself swamped by people, jabbering away; asking if I was okay, what was nearly being hit by a train like?

I shrugged them all off eventually and went round the back to have a cigarette to relax. I got there just as Craig was finishing off the stub that remained of his own cig.

"Lucky escape." was all he said, before dropping the butt on the ground and stamping on it with his heel. I sparked up as Craig was about to leave when he stopped and leaned over. I freaked at first, thinking he was going to kiss me when he frowned, grabbing my collar.

"All I was going to say was you know your being followed right?" he shoved me back toward the wall and stalked away, I followed him with my eyes, a little confused. It was then I noticed the low rise wall had blond hair.

"Hey Butters."

He popped up, blinking in confusion. "Boy howdy Kenny, how'd you see me?"

How fucking cute was he? He was still so innocent, and totally oblivious to all the shit around him.

"Boy howdy Butters, you stalkin' me?" I asked, taking a drag and smirking; smoke escaping from my grin.

"No." he looked at his shoes before walking over. "I heard what happund' and I was mighty worried about you."

"I'm okay." I sighed, and out of fondness I found myself ruffling his hair; like he was a little kid.

"Whats the matter Kenny?" Butters asks me, sitting on the wall facing me. "I know you nearly got hit by a train and all- but there's summthin' else ain't there?"

"You know what Butters?" I sighed. "There is."

And I don't know why I told Butters of all people, but I did. I told him all about what Marnie said and how I was going to support her, and that being a dad would be hard but it was my responsibility.

"You don't have to worry about that." Butters grinned, as if he'd found the perfect solution. "I'll help you look after the baby!"

I had to laugh here. Butters looking after a baby? He was so dependent on others himself, he'd be hopeless with a baby. But then again, I was technically a kid myself, what really made me so much more qualified that Butters?

"Hmm.." I mused, flicking ash. "Here's the deal Butters, if you keep quiet, I'll let you help me with the baby."

"Alright!" he cheered to himself, and he swung his legs; looking at the sky. "I'm gonna sing your baby lotsa' lullabies Kenny, and I know where we can get little baby clothes that look like Pokemon costumes; and they can be Professor Chaos's evil successor- and they won't ever get grounded or nothin'."

You can't honestly tell me that right there and then, you wouldn't have leant over and kissed Butters for being so freakin' optimistic and cute? Cause I did.

* * *

**Its so lovely to go onto my stats and see this story has been favourite and alerted quite abit, so if you could also take the time to review I would be sooooo happy. **

**I also want to know about how you all feel on how the story is written, e.g different POV's; and what would you prefer it to be written in, or are you happy the way it is? Also what would you like to read about? This way I can improve the story to your satisfaction. **

**Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't update cause my internet really sucked. Then I kept getting distracted by picnics,exams, singing along to Wicked on my exercise bike and the like. You know, the usual.**

* * *

Even for someone who just kissed another guy, I'm very masculine. So I had no reasonable explanation nor idea why I was at the cinema, holding two tickets for _Sex and the City 2. _Actually, maybe I did. After I kissed Butters behind the gym, something happened. As in a 'we kiss alot' happen. I can't explain or even remember his reaction, cause' it gave me a sort of light headed adrenaline rush. All I know is that one day after school that week; I went to Butter's place to 'study', and instead we kissed and watched _Stuart Little. _He was so cute and shy about it, and that's what makes me want more. Of course everyone who knows me knows that I don't study. At all. That excuse was set up to fail. So this Friday when we went to the cinema, I had the whole 'back of the cinema' thing planned out; I've done it before, it never I knew we'd have to see a movie that we wouldn't be distracted by, or where we'd see anyone we knew. Could you imagine that?

_'Hey..Cartman, is that Kenny back there? With __**Butters?' **_Although there's nobody I know who'd _want _to go to the cinema with Cartman.

So it was _Sex and the City 2. _What straight guy would want to see that right? Turns out...alot. Because there's some very raunchy scenes where its basically Samantha giving someone a fuck and screaming "_YES YES YES_." And guys like that, I won't even pretend that I didn't get hard. But there were so many guys, I couldn't so much as touch Butters. Infact during a boring scene I had a look around and met eyes with Craig. He narrowed his eyes and flipped me off, before sliding down in his seat, so all I could see was his middle finger and the puff ball on his hat. Have I ever mentioned how fucking weird he is?

I raised my eyebrow and leaned back in my seat, before putting my feet up on the seat infront. Butters was so captivated by the movie, and it was then I again remembered how innocent he is. He's probably never seen this stuff before. Seconds later I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket, and I pulled it out quickly. The phone had been purchased from months of saving, I needed it incase there was an emergency at home, such as my mom or Karen; though lately its been Kevin and his fucking heroin problem.

_**Message Received: Craig **_

The fuck did he want now?

_**this movie suks fcking balls. time for fag? **_A cigarette? Hell yeah. I smiled at Butters and shook his elbow gently. "Just going for a piss, kay?" He nodded quickly, too entranced by the movie. I smirked, standing up and walking out the door. I left the screen room and went out the fire exit to the escape way. The alarm didn't work, just like half the fire alarms in town. Moments later Craig came out, cigarette and light already in hand. He sparked up and held out the lighter to me, which I took as I'd left mine at home.

"Your there for the sex scenes huh?" Craig asks.

"Yeah..." I reply uneasily, tossing the lighter back to him.

"Yeah, me and Clyde too."

So he'd left Clyde in there. I wouldn't be surprised if the guy was actually attempting to jack off. Cartman was still a little pissed at Clyde for abandoning us in _WoW_ battle, so he could read _Playboy._

"So whats going on between you and Clyde?" I ask, "I saw you at the party."

Craig flips me off with his free hand, "I don't fucking know." he said. "He likes Token I think,the fag." he mutters, taking a drag and almost eating the thing.

"Your just jealous." I snorted, making smoke filter through my nostrils.

"I'm jealous?" Craig quickly turns his head, glaring at me.

"J-e-a-lous." I nod, "Because you made out with Clyde and Tweek at Bebe's party,but you couldn't choose who you liked more; and a polygamous relationship would be too strange, for _them_. And now your upset cause' Tokens got to Clyde first."

"Fucking hell McCormick."

"Ammi' right?"

Craig stayed silent for a moment, before grunting and shrugging. "Whatever."

"And don't you think you maybe owe a little to Token?" I continued. "He took you back to his after you were shit faced, and he forgave you for hurling in his moms antique vase."

"Maybe." Craig replied, before throwing his cigarette down. He has a record at school for the fastest smoker.

"And Clyde was the one who put the pictures up and carried on partying."

"Kenny." Craig glared at me still,but more harshly. "Instead of trying to get me to reflect on my party actions, why don't you focus on yours?" he snapped. "I'm not the one who has a mini-me on the way."

**What.**

"What?" I repeat, and turn to him; eyes narrowed. "Where the fuck did you hear that?" I'm suddenly so pissed, I feel like punching Craig right across his fucking face.

"You weren't exactly quiet behind the gym, when you told Butters all about your party whore." It was Craig's turn to snort now, "You should of waited till I was out of hearing range. Or were you hoping for a polygamous relationship with them both?"

The last part is a spiteful jibe, and it works. I punch Craig in the face, and he staggers back into the door; before smirking. Then quickly he punches me back, and I collapse back onto the escape rail. We provoked eachother, and we both deserved what we got.

"We're even." I say grumpily, running a finger around the inside of my mouth; to check for blood.

Craig grunts, rubbing the spot where I clocked him. "Whatever." he scoffs and leaves me, going back inside. I sigh checking my finger which is dabbed with specks of blood. I glance at my cigarette, still burning, and throw it to the ground.

Back in the cinema I find Butters still transfixed with the film. Daringly I check nobody is looking before pecking his cheek as I sit down, and he smiles cutely at me. I'm suddenly really tired, I don't want to sit here for another hour or so watching this thing, but I don't wanna' let down Butters. Instead I lean back and put my feet up infront of me again, where I fall asleep thankfully through the whole film. I awake to Butters poking me, and nattering away about the girls well tuned karaoke cover of _'I am Woman_.' Sighing I sit up rubbing my eyes, and yawn.

"Finally." I mutter, "That sucked balls."

"You didn't like it?" Butters pouts, "Well why didn't you say Kenny, if your not enjoying yourself then I sure aint'."

"You are if you don't know I'm not." I reply, but it doesn't make any sense. The cinema is empty now so I lean in, kissing Butters softly; smiling as I feel him tense. When you take him by sup rise its the best. I move away slightly, but only so my face is inches from his. "Now I'm enjoying myself." I whisper and turn into the aisle.

"S-so whatta' you wanna do tomorrow Kenny?" Butters asks, jogging to catch up with me.

"I can't little man." I say, shrugging effortlessly. "I'm taking Marnie for a scan, but I'm gonna' get a picture, so I'll come show you."

"Wow!" Butters says excitedly. "A picture of your baby already?"

"Not a proper one, it'll be blurry and- shit."

"It won't be shit, not if its your baby!"  
"No I mean shit!" We're in the foyer now, and I grab Butters wrist and point. "Its Wendy!"

"So?" Butters asks, before he realises. "Oh!"

"Lets get outta here-" I begin to say, but its to late. Wendy spots us, and her eyes light up before walking over.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she smiles and I elbow Butters so he knows to let me do the talking.

"We were just catching a film." I shrug trying to sound casual. "_Human Centipede_."

Wendy's face tightens and she wrinkles her nose. "Ewww gross." she glances at my hand before back at me, with an unreadable expression. "Then why are you holding two torn tickets to _Sex and the City?'_ she asks, and I can't even try to defend myself. Wendy's one of the smartest people in class along with Kyle and Token, and I can see into her mind through her eyes, putting everything together in a matter of minutes.

"Kenny." she blinks. "You and?" she looks at Butters. I run a hand through my hair worriedly.

"Fuck, Wendy look- we, well..please..." I trail off and to my surprise Wendy looks amused.

"I won't say anything Kenny but shit..." she smirks. "Are all you guys turning gay or something? Is it a new fad?"

"You know about Craig too?" I ask and Wendy's eyes widen more than I've ever seen. "_Craig too?" _she practically hisses with awe. Shit.

"Then...who did you mean Wendy?" Butters asks, standing by innocently. Wendy smiles weakly, "Can't say." she says. "I promised them too."

"Are you here with Stan?" I can't stand this now, I have to change the conversation. Wendy frowns in remembrance. "No, I'm here with Bebe. You just reminded me actually, she's in the bathroom. She had some weird reaction to the nacho cheese...So I should go."

"Okay, well see ya' Wendy!" Butters waves enthusiastically and Wendy waves back to him, before she goes to the ladies toilets. Butters looks at me, still smiling and tilts his head. "Well what do you say to that huh?"

"Fucking hell." I let out a huge sigh, which has been building up. "I don't know. Lets just get back to mine huh?"

Butters smiles and nods, before daringly grabbing my hand, and leading me outside.

**Stan**

"This movie is crap."

I can't say I disagree. I shift my position on the couch and grab a handful of shattered corn chips from the bottom of the bag. Kyle scratches his head beneath his hat and looks seriously confused. "So does Lindsey Lohan likes the bitches boyfriend or the one shes with in the projection room?"

"Dude I have no idea." I admit swallowing the chips. "Is she friends with the stress head and the dumb one or not?"

"I don't know. Like, at all."

We watch as Lindsey Lohan pukes all over the bitches boyfriend. Okay so me and Kyle are watching that _Mean Girls._ After watching the girls from our class I got Kyle round to watch the film, on several girls recommendations that it was 'the best film ever.' But the thing made no freaking sense.

"I wouldn't say it was the _best _film ever." Wendy had said. "But it certainly shows a realistic view on the social divide in modern day high school."

It's a good thing my girlfriend is hot.

"Your such returds." Shelley seethes sticking her head around the kitchen door. "Lindsey Lohan likes Regina's boyfriend and is trying to get him to find out about Shane Omen and the projection room, and Karen and Gretchen are friends with Lindsey Lohan now."

"Like I said, this movie is crap." Kyle frowns and Shelley glares. "You just cant appreciate a good film Jew."

"It's a chick flick!" Kyle scoffs, and the microwave alarm rings making Shelley retreat back to the kitchen.

"I thought you would appreciate a good chick flick Kyle." I raise my eyebrow skeptically and he glares back at me, flipping me off.

"I just said gay Stan." he says in a quiet voice. "Not flamboyant gay."

"Fuck it." I say, pressing stop on the remote. "It sucks too much."

I stand up and stretch, and Kyle does the same. We head up to my room and Kyle flops onto my bed, knocking random crap off the end.

So we made up. Kinda.

When I say made up, I mean we carried on as if nothing had ever happened. Or atleast, as if nothing had happened and I had always known Kyle to like boys. But honestly, I preferred it that way. I was trying harder to get used to it, but talk about stuff like that still made me uncomfortable.

I turned on my computer whilst he slid a comic out from under my bed, my place is a shit pit. Maybe I should have seen the signs. Had there been any. Signs that Kyle was gay. He wasn't a huge girl enthusiast like Kenny, but he did notice girls he considered hot from time to time, and he joined in the conversations about boobs. I knew he'd kissed a girl, even if it was Rebbeca Cotswold (whose still a big slut). Then in seventh grade he went out with Bebe for like, a week before Clyde's dads shoe shop got new shipment.

"Dude, do you know whats up with Kenny?" Kyle asked, flipping a page or two.

"No," I answered, because I honestly haven't noticed anything. "Why whats up?"

"Its probably nothing." Kyle shrugged. "Just he's been a bit different since like...three weeks ago or something. And remember when he said he couldn't come paint balling cause he was 'studying'? The fuck dude, Kenny doesn't study."

"Maybe he's started." I said, to be honest I'm not really that bothered. Kenny goes weird all the time, since his dad left he disappears once a month to do something or the other. "Or it could be like when Cartman said he was 'helping his mom with stuff', and he was actually jacking off to _Mulan.'_

"The fuck?" Kyle scowls. Obviously he didn't hear about that. "Anyway, nobody cares about Cartman. He's a dick."

True. He's still the same racist, manipulative, son of a crack whore bastard he always was. Except he's not as fat anymore. He lost alot of it and the rest turned to muscle. But we still call him fat just to get at him. Its funny.

"I need to piss." I say half rolling off my chair. I must of drunk about three cans of soda in a row, the new bigger cans, _'50% extra...FOR FREE!'. _I avoid standing on a left over dinner plate and move across the room. "You can check your facebook or whatever while I'm gone. I might be awhile..."

Kyle snickers and nods, getting up off my bed. As I walk past I step on another strewn comic and slip. I fall right into Kyle and we land on the floor in a crumpled heap. I should really clean my fucking room.

Straight away I panicked. On the floor with my gay best friend, as you do. But instead Kyle shoved me away and sat up, rubbing his arm. "You weigh a fucking ton Stan." he scowled and I throw my head back laughing. Then I gaily flex my muscle.

"It comes with being a jock."

"Don't you mean cock?"

"Would you like me to mean that?"

I'm on fire today. Kyle's eyes narrow. "Your not going to let this go are you?" he asks and I snort. "Hardly, its comeback gold."

Kyle sighs and leans back against the bed, before slowly snaking to the floor, flat on his back. I jump up and run to the bathroom, where I finally relieve myself. As usual I look at the wall while I wazz. The ugly duck wallpaper has been there for years, but my parents can't be bothered to redecorate. That's why most of the money goes on stupid things, like my dads Margaritaville or Shelley's three hamsters which all died within a week of their purchases.

I don't understand whats going on. Ever since Bebe's party everythings gone really wierd. As in everyone is acting strange. Now that I think about it Kenny has been acting a little weirder than usual. But I suppose you don't nearly get hit by a train and carry on perfectly normal. It wasn't just that either, ever since Kyle came out to me I can't help noticing things. The little things like the way he sits, and the way he moves his hands and eats. Its all so graceful and cute, but I've never noticed it before.

There's other things too, how when he smiles his nose wrinkles, and how his face is creaseless when he thinks deeply, like a doll. And I have to stop myself here. These are the thoughts that indicate I like guys too. And I don't. I think. That's the problem, he's got me so unsure, I actually lose sleep over it.

Quickly I dry up and splash my hands with water. Then I go back to my bedroom where Kyle is still flat out, staring at the ceiling.

"Bebe tried to make a move on me yesterday." he says sounding put out, while blowing up his cheeks and making bored wacky faces.

"Oh." I say slowly, remembering what Wendy had told me. '_I want you to help me continue to push Kyle towards Bebe.' _"So what happened?"

"She started nattering about the freaking party." he sighed running his hands through his hair, knocking his hat off. "And invited us to her next one, next month."

"Sweet." I replied, sitting back on my chair I spun to face him. He was frowning deeply. "I don't want to go. I don't pictures of me and _Craig _everywhere again. Some freshman asked me if I 'fucked him in the ass'."

I laugh loudly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Kyle pushed himself up, and I smirk. "Are you sure you didn't?"

His head snaps to face me and I laugh again, at the pure horror on his face. "Chill man, you didn't."

"Don't fucking scare me like that!" Kyle points at me accusingly before scratching his ankle.

I lean back and smile to myself, before I feel it slip away as I look at the ceiling myself. Its so white and clean, and it makes it seem like everything around me is tidy even though its a fucking tip. My thoughts wander to what Wendy said again, before I say. "So there's nothing between you and Bebe?"

Kyle is quick to answer. "Duh, nothing. Dude you can't make gay comebacks against me then ask me that."

I shouldn't say the next thing, but its like word vomit, I just can't stop myself. "It sounds biased, but dude, can you be sure of your sexuality at this age?"

Silence. Kyle says nothing for a while so I glance up, and he's looking down at his feet. Crap.

"The fuck." he mutters quietly. "I thought we'd got past this point."

"We have." I say quickly, relieved he atleast responded. Until word vomit takes over again. "It's just Wendy said-"

Kyle's head flys up, and he's staring at me frantically. "Wendy said? What do you mean _Wendy said?" _he grips his hair with one hand, using the other to steady himself. "Stan did you _tell _her? For crying out loud! I thought I could trust you!"

His voice is rising as he talks, I know I've hurt him now. Maybe its not word vomit. Maybe I should just fucking think about what I say.

"I didn't _tell _her." I say quickly. "She figured it out, honestly!" I lick my lips. "But its okay Kyle, she promised not to say anything." Kyle laughs manically.

"Oh she _promised." _he snorted. "Okay then, I'll trust you because she_ promised_."

"Shut up Kyle!" I shout back now. "You can trust Wendy, my girlfriend is _not _a liar, if she says she won't tell, then she won't tell. Got it?"

Kyle pulls his legs up and sits in a crouched position against my bed. How did a simple movie night go so downhill? See what I mean? Everythings changed.

Watching Kyle sit there is actually painful. I can't stand it for long. Something gets the better of me, and I'm suddenly down on the floor kneeling next to him. Then when he lifts his head to look at me I grab it, pulling it up I kiss him furiously.

**Kenny **

Later that night I drove Butters back to mine in my crumbling truck, which in all fairness had patched up pretty well since the accident. We may have been figured out by Wendy, but the fact we got away with it gave me a thrill, like when you ride a roller coaster or escape the cops on a beer run. Adrenalin. To make the night even better when I stopped the truck I sat still for a moment, before turning to Butters. I kissed him quickly, and he looped his arms around my neck, grabbing my hair with one hand. I'd waited for this all week, and when your trying to be secretive, you don't when the next time will be.

Slowly I pushed against Butters, lowering him to the seat. I pressed my lips harder against his and I could feel his cheeks flush, my face was so close. I reached my left hand up to his shirt - _**bang.**_

_What the fuck was that? _I jumped, pulling away from Butters I fell off of the seat to the floor, winding myself on the gearstick on the way.

"The fuck-the fuck-the _fuck?' _I hissed, grabbing my side and writhing in pain. It had caught my side, the rib or the lung, or whatever; and it hurt like fucking hell. Butter's blue eyes peered over the edge of the seat wide in concern.

"Kenny! Are you okay?" his eyes flickered to the windscreen and back to me. "What was that?"

"I dunno'." I grunted and clenched my teeth in pain. "But I'll fucking find out." I reached up and grabbed the dashboard, using it to pull myself up. I opened the door and tumbled out onto the sidewalk, grazing my cheek against the rough ground. I would fucking murder this thing. I pushed myself up in time to see a hand snake off the bonnet and to the ground with a _thump. _I hobbled to the front of my car to find Kevin passed out on the road, lay in a puddle of his own vomit.

"It's fine Butters." I called, finally regaining some of my breath. "It's just my bastard of a brother." Butters climbed out the truck and walked to the front, biting his nails with nerves. "Did he? I mean-"

"No he wouldn't have seen us." I say, "He's too drunk."

My night had turned to shambles because of Kevin. _Again._ "Look, I have to get him inside." I sigh, glancing at Butters. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Nope." Butters says firmly. "I can walk. You just look after your brother mister." he stretches onto the tips of his toes and kisses my cheek. "And I'll see you and the baby picture on Monday."

Do you see how fucking understanding he is? He's already walking away into the darkness, tufty blond locks blowing while he whistles some weird tune.

I give a piqued sigh, before walking back to Kevin and slinging his arm over my shoulder, like I had with Kyle. How many times would I have to do this in my life? I dragged him towards the house, and into the front room. I can't leave him simply because I don't want my mom or Karen to get upset. They don't like seeing Kev a mess, and that's pretty much all the time these days. I take Kev to the bathroom and push him down against the side of the tin bathtub, which shifts under his weight, and he slumps over again. Using the beaker we use for washing hair, I fill it with cold water from the taps, and throw it over his head. He stirs slightly, only nearly conscious. I fill the beaker again and push it to his face.

"Drink it you dick." I order, and his hand fumbles for the beaker, until he final grasps it and laps up half the water whilst spilling the rest all over himself. He then pushes the beaker away and I fill it again, pushing it back to him. Kev refuses to take it until I grab his hair and yank his head back.

"Your going to drink this you bastard." I scowl, and hold it to his mouth. He's to drunk to think, never mind fight, and gulps whatever makes it into his mouth. Then he lurches and I shove him to the toilet where he hurls into it, splashing the sides.

"Your a fucking waste of space, you know that?" I hold his head over the toilet until he's finished, only to fall back asleep face down in his vomit. Grabbing his hair and his shirt collar, I drag him across the house to my room, where I fling him in the corner in my clothes pile. If my mom finds him somewhere in the house, passed out, she'll freak; and I don't want her to. Kevin grunts like a pig and curls up, against a shirt and a scarf.

I don't hate my brother. But you have to know how to handle him when he comes home like this, or you get a call from someone saying they found him somewhere with a needle sticking out his arm. I won't deny my family have always been heavy drinkers. Kevin started drinking when he was thirteen, sharing beers with my dad and drinking at the skate park with other kids his age. He told me he first tried heroin when he was sixteen, a year before dad left. Dad sorted him out first when he turned up a mess, and I guess that's where I learned how to deal with it. Kevin's only friend now is Scott Tenorman, who's on so many drugs after what Cartman did to him, and he only turns up to leech shit off Kev.

I strip down to my boxer shorts and climb into bed, staring at the sky through my curtainless window. The only words I could think of right now were ones I had been thinking alot latley. Fuck my life.

* * *

**Pretty crappy update, but you have to give babies time to bake, and I'm trying to get it done quickly so Marnie leaves and the baby can arrive... I don't like Marnie, I'm only using her for her uterus. LOL **

**Oh my its so hot tonight. I'm missing sleep to give this to you guys, and I already dont get enough sleep as it is. Which is why I fail my exams. **

**Your reviews are so lovely, I will reply to you all so...review pls. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I took forever to update this time, I'm so sorry, I kept meaning to post this chapter but I have so little time latley. Enjoy.**

* * *

I awoke to the sound and feel of vibrations emitting through the pillow onto the side of my face. I groaned sleepily and slid my hand underneath, pulling out my cellphone. It was late in the morning, nearly noon and the caller unrecognised. I pressed the answer button holding the phone to my ear feebly.

"Llo'?" I mumbled and yawned.

"It's me." Marnie said from the other end. "I'm on the payphone in town, the scan thingy's been moved to Monday."

"Oh." I reply feeling painfully tired. "I'll cut school and pick you up at ten then." Marnie made a sound of agreement before hanging up. Maybe full realisation of parenthood hasn't hit us yet, we were just coasting along as if having a baby was like getting a hamster, and we could barley hold conversation without a party in the background. I think 'fuck buddies' was the word that described us at first. We did it once more awhile ago but now I guess she's just my baby's mom and nothing more.

I was free to do whatever I wanted now, but Butter's back-up plan for the weekend had been to visit some relative in Beaverton. I groaned irritably, throwing my cell down where it bounced off the mattress springs and down the side of the bed with a loud _clack. _I scratched my balls and turned sides. Now I had nothing to do but sleep, until my shift at _TGI'_s later tonight.

It takes minutes for me to fall deep asleep again and I wake up some time later to a little shake on the shoulder. As I open my eyes groggily I see Karen smiling at me and offering me a chocolate Poptart hot from the toaster. Some things don't change.

"Its four o'clock." she says. "You need to go to work soon." I smile appreciatively and take a bite from the Poptart, the warm chocolate filling oozing over my tongue.

"Thanks sis'." I smile back at her my mouth full of crumbs. "I'll see what I can get from the kitchen tonight." I'd struck up a weird friendship with the chef on staff, and every time he had some extra dessert he would give it to me for Karen.

I can't believe I've slept through my whole Saturday. But its a way I suppose. As Karen turned to leave I gave a quick glance to the empty corner of the room and ask, "Where's Kev?"

Karen turns back to face me, looking worried. "He went out while you and mom were asleep." she answers. "Said he had some stuff to take care off..."

That's Kev's code for 'paying my dealer so he won't beat the crap out of me again'. I have no idea where he gets the money. It might only be a matter of time before something seriously fucked up happens to him.

"Yeah, I think he's meeting friends today." I say to assuage her worries, but the minute I say it I know I'm spewing bullshit. Even Karen knows how friendless Kevin is. Karen goes back to the living room where I can hear the television flickering between a kids cartoon and white noise. I then walk over to a pile of clothes and dig through it for my uniform.

Its going to be a long shift as I'm on my own for a week or so as Clyde's been suspended for five days minimum. It was a genuine accident really. Clyde came in with a heavy hangover from the night before, and was just trying to make it through his shift. Unfortunately that evening we were hosting a kids birthday party. Clyde was carrying hot wings to a table when the birthday boy ran straight into him, and the hot wings were flung across the restaurant. Clyde lost it and shouted '_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? __**BLIND?" **_And turns out, the kid actually was.

Saturday nights are awful. I feel sick the minute I walk into the building, screams and shouts ricocheting around. I float about mindlessly, trying to block out most of the noise. Khloe picks up on my mistakes and notices how tired I look.

"Look the manager isn't here tonight, so why don't you just take off home?" she suggests after I walk into the wall next to the restroom. "Just give me your card and I'll scan it for you."

At work we have this weird machine that scans your card at the end of your shift and records it in a computer programme, so the bosses know if you completed your shift or not. If I scanned it now they'd know I took off early, so if I hand it to Khloe; I can leave now. I'll get it back next week.

"Thanks." I say pulling it out of my pocket and giving it to her. "I owe you."

I don't know why I'm suddenly so tired but I am. I manage to drive home safe, and then I sleep through Sunday too.

Monday morning arrives too quickly even though I've slept through the weekend. I leave at the usual time, but instead of going to school I drive into town and park the truck round the back of the Tweak's coffee shop. Then I wind down the window and smoke for awhile, just enjoying the peaceful clouds of smoke that simmer around me.

Soon the truck shakes as something slams into the passenger seat door. I drop my current cigarette in suprise and turn to see Marnie through the window, an eyebrow raised. I open the door for her and she climbs in, wafting the air with her hand. "It fucking stinks Ken."

"Deal with it." I reply. "My truck, my rules." Geez, would we be this curt with each other when the baby was here? I started the truck and pulled out, starting the drive to Hell's Pass. You know the great thing about pregnant chicks? Boobs. They get fucking huge. I'm sure Marnie's were twice the size they'd been a week ago.

We arrive and she gets out quickly, before I even have chance to kill the engine. I follow her into the hospital where a nurse leads us straight to the room where the ultrasound will be performed. The nurse then asks Marnie to lie down on the bed, where she props her up so she can see. She makes Marnie pull up her top over her stomach, and I could see a small bump. My baby. The gel was applied and the transducer passed back and forth over the bump, pretty much like you see on TV. There was a black and white monitor set up next to the bed, and a little image flickered onto the screen.

Marnie's name was printed in block capitals in the upper left hand corner, BARDE, MARNIE and then, in the center of the screen; was a tiny person. I'll be honest, it looks a little bit like Craig's guinea pig, a tiny creature with even tinier hands and feet.

"Wow.." I hear Marnie mutter and I have to agree. This is one of the most incredible things I've ever seen. Something's flickering in the middle of the baby, and the nurse points to it. "That's the baby's heartbeat." she says, and I can't help but smile.

"You know, thanks to new equipment, we can determine the gender at twelve weeks although it might not be a hundred percent accurate." the nurse continues, pausing mid scan. "Do you want to try?"

I glance at Marnie who stares at the television monitor, transfixed. "No thanks." she says after awhile. "But I want a picture."

I help Marnie clean herself up and we sit in the waiting room while the nurse prints the pictures.

"This is wierddddd." she sighs staring at the wall across from us. "Now I've seen it, it feels more real y'know?"

"Yup." I nod slightly, before sighing myself. "This means we have to tell our mothers." Nope, we hadn't told them yet. It was like I was hoping the nurse would go 'there's no baby, are you high?' and send us away and that would be it.

"Lets tell them today." Marnie says quickly. "Maybe the pictures will make it easier."

I understand what she means. The thought of us having a baby together seems so surreal, but when you look at the scan and the pictures; its all so mesmerising and magical.

"Barde?" We both looked up to see the nurse leaning through the doorway, she held out a white envelope with what I assumed was Marnie's name, scrawled across the front. Marnie stood up and took them from her, before stuffing them in her red POP bag.

You know those films on TV where the teenage girl says 'I'm pregant' and the parents go ape-shit? They're completely spot on,except,of course, if your Jayne Barde. She sat back on her tatty brown checkered couch and proclaimed that as a Roman Catholic abortion was wrong, and we were doing the right thing. What the fuck, like her daughter Jayne seemed oblivious to the fact Marnie had already had sex before marriage.

"If you plan to stand by her and help raise the baby, there's not alot more I can ask of you is there?" she said and continued watching _Judge Judy _in Spanish. My mother was the polar opposite. I left Marnie at her house once we'd broken the news to Jayne, as I thought it would be better to tell my mom alone.

I got in to find her also on the couch, reading a magazine that was barely in one piece.

"Kenny what are you doing home?" she asked and I sat next to her turning my body to face her. My heart was slamming against my chest getting faster and faster, so much so that it became painful. I'd taken all of this business in stride and now it came to telling my mother I felt like a pathetic weakling, but if I didn't tell her it would also make me a coward.

"Mom I need to talk to you." I licked my dry lips and cleared my throat. "You know..you know how I take responsibility for my actions right?" I had no idea what to say, I was trying as hard as I could just to get words out of my mouth.

"Kenny what is it?" my mother could sense something was wrong and became panicked. "Is it Kevin? What happened? Kenny what's happened to your brother!"

"No! No, mom, its not Kev." I grab her hands which are flailing about, the magazine slides off her lap to the ground with a harsh _slap. _

_"_Is it you Kenny? Your okay aren't you?"

"Well..." I cleared my throat. "_I'm okay, _but do you remember me telling you about that girl, Marnie, the one who came over once or twice?"

"Yeah well sure I remember, why? Are you dating? Is that it?" my mom's expression softened and she looked relieved. I couldn't keep beating about the bush, I had to be a man and own up.

"Well she's pregnant." I say quickly my throat going dry. "And its mine. I'm the father." She stares at me blankly, no expression of any kind- it freaked me out.

"What did you say?" she whispers and her face creases, she looks pained and in so much agony.

"I'm the-"

"You dickhead." she moaned standing up and walking to the kitchen quickly. I followed her, leaks from the ceiling hitting the linoleum and echoing. I saw her reach for the cupboard under the sink where I knew she kept her not so secret stash of booze.

"Mom." I warn stepping forward as she produced a full bottle _Southern Comfort_. She held a hand up to stop and silence me. Then she unscrewed the cap and took a big swig of the drink, then lowered it to the counter with a clunk. Then again she raised the bottle neck to her lips before she paused, then flipped the bottle upside down and I watched as the golden liquid poured from its container into the tin sink, making the sound of pans crashing together. My mom then threw the bottle into the sink, clasped her hands together and leant on the counter. "Forgive me Lord." she said and turned suddenly, slapping me across the face. Pain flared up in my left cheek and I said nothing as I stared at the wall. I know I deserved it, and weirdly I'm glad that somebody is taking this situation as serious as it is.

"What're you gunna' do huh?" she made a derisive noise and stared at me again. "You were my little star Kenny, comin' through for me though your just a kid, and that's it- _your just a darn kid. _" She snivelled close to tears. "Your just like your father." Ow.

"Call me what you want. " I said coarsely. "Say what you want. But do not-_do not _compare me to him." I rebuked before guilt grabbed me and began to smother me. "Please."

My mother is a proud woman. She's spent her life caring for her family, living off pop tarts and toaster waffles, only to have her husband leave her and her sons turn into epic disappointments. Out of all of these let downs though, I have never once seen her cry. But now she burst into tears in the middle of our miniscule kitchen, bawling her eyes out. She said she had hopes for me, that I was going to make something of myself. Now I was exactly where my father was eighteen years ago.

"I'm going to look after her mom, I promise." I reached into my pocket and retrieved two of the four pictures I had split with Marnie. My mother saw them in my hand and turned away. "I don' wanna look at em!" she sobbed, "Not now, just not now."

This news had come crashing down on her and she needed time to take it in and to calm down. "Okay," I reply preparing to reason with her. "I'll go stay somewhere for a day or so, and I'll take Karen to the Tucker's for tonight, just relax-please?"

My mother wipes her eyes and nods her head slowly. She says nothing but I know this conversation has ended and its time for me to leave. Putting the photographs back into my pocket I retreat outside to my truck and climb in.

I sign in at the administration office when I arrive at school, and find the halls silent with only minute noise buzzing from behind the doors. On the way to my class I pass the lockers and pause, focusing on Butters's locker. He'd been so adorably excited about seeing the pictures, how happy would he be if he opened his locker and found one inside? I walk over taking the pictures from my pocket again and take the best one, and then I slide it through one of the vents at the top of the door. Then taking a deep breath, I turn and walk away.

At lunch I go outside with Craig for the usual cig. Despite clocking each other we're totally fine, but I must have caught Craig better than I thought cause' when I saw him today he had a black eye. I laughed for a bit while he flipped me off, and laughed harder when I heard he'd told everyone he'd walked into a door.

"Can Karen stay at yours tonight?" I ask him, "I told my mom about my 'mini me' and she's really upset."

"Really?" Craig says sarcastically and I glare. "If you don't shut up I'll give you a matching left eye."

"Just bring her round later." Craig ignores my threat. "My parents love her, it'll be fine."

We people watch for a bit, bitching about nearly everyone like Jimmy's new annoying habit of tripping people up with his crutches, and laughing at Goth girl's new lesbian haircut. We watch as Clyde walks past, his hand down the back of Bebe's jeans.

Despite the conversation we'd had about Clyde, he never acted the slightest bit gay although he'd been sucking Craig's face at the party. I don't know what happened, but this morning's gossip was that Clyde was in a relationship with Bebe again. Craig said nothing, and as far as I could tell; he was cool with it. It surprised me really, just when I thought that our whole grade, or even generation; was turning gay for each other, a straight couple teamed up.

"But can you count it as straight?" Craig said to me. "Bebe's game for anything that can fuck."

I laughed but I didn't say anything, who are we to talk? I know Craig fantasises about having a polygamous relationship, or at least a threesome; while I fucked girls but preferred to have a boyfriend. Welcome to South Park.

When the final bell goes at the end of the school day I find Butters quickly, and walk with him to his locker. "I put something in there for you." I smile as his eyes light up excitedly.

"Aw gee, really?" he asks inquisitively as he opens the door. Just as I planned the photo floated down and landed at Butters's feet. What I didn't plan on was the gust of air the locker next to Butters's would make as it closed, sending the photo skidding across the hall and stopping at the worst place ever. Cartman picked the photo up and examined it closely. "What's this Kenny?"

"Give that back Cartman you fucking fat piece of shit!" I shout, panicked, which is a mistake as it catches the attention of everyone in the hallway. Cartman is glaring at me with that murderous need for vengeance flaring in his eyes.

"Lets see..." Cartman says in that tone of voice that lets you know he's plotting inside his head.

"Cartman I'm warning you!" I can't let everyone find out. Not like this. It's degrading and just not fair.

"So I'm guessing this is yours?" he turns the picture around so everyone can see. "The date is today, and thinking about it... you weren't in for the start of the morning were you Kenny?" He checks it again before nodding. "Marnie? Yes, I remember now, that's the broad you were screwing wasn't it? Weren't very careful were we?" I'm going to kill him. I'd already have punched him right now if it had been worth it. But what would I gain from punching his smug double chin? Everybody would still know, there's no going back now. I guess in the bigger picture he's done me a favour, but again, its embarrassing, the stares and the mutters; because despite how much we deny it, we do care what others think of us. Butters tugs on the sleeve of my jacket, a way of telling me that I should just walk away. But I can't leave Cartman with the photo of Marnie's sonogram, God knows what he'd do with it. I'd rather die. Again.

For once I'm in luck, and Craig walks by, plucking the picture from Cartman's hand he looks at it; before walking over to us.

"Are you coming? Because I'm not walking both our sisters home." he says flatly and I leave with him, still feeling the stares burn into my back. We head down the road to South Park Elementary where our sisters attend. Usually they find their own way home, but I need to explain to Karen going home isn't the best option right now, and Craig came with me out of what I assume was boredom. The three of us wait outside for twenty minutes, as the younger kids finish half an hour later than we do. Karen runs over to me, elated I came to see her. Ruby trails behind her, blinking as if she can't determine weather or not Craig is a mirage. They stare at each other momentarily before flipping the other off and stand around silently. I don't tell Karen anything as we walk together because I know she's easily upset by these things. I receive full permission from Mr and Mrs Tucker who are happy to have Karen, whose to distracted playing _Singstar_ with Ruby.

"Don't freak her out with whatever weird stuff you do at home right?" I say to Craig on my way out. "Or I'll kick your ass." He rolls his eyes and flips me off, before slamming the door so hard it rattles. I can briefly hear Mrs Tucker shriek '_CRAIG!' _as I walk down the path. Butters, whose been trailing around after me quietly, laces his fingers between mine and squeezes my hand.

"Uh, Kenny if you need a place to stay tonight...my p-parents are outta' town..."

"Don't worry Butters, I was planning to." I laugh. If his parents are out of town, even better. His house is no different to the other bland houses in South Park but I cant describe how happy I am to be there, alone with Butters. The early hours of the evening go casually, Butters finds us something to eat and we sit on the couch watching old cartoons. Gradually Butters slides more and more across the couch until he's leaning against me, his head on my shoulder. I blow raspberries into his hair absent minded, when the question comes out of nowhere. "Do you think I'll be okay?"

Butters sits up and turns to look at me. "W-what do you mean?"

"Do you think I'll be okay?" I repeat. "With whats happening." Butters stares at me looking empathetic.

"Of course you'll be alright Ken, your a big toughie remember?" I shake my head quickly, not to disagree but to get ahold of myself. I can't let Butters see me like that, I'm the stronger one, I'm the one who takes care of both of us. Instinctively I raise my hand and cup Butters's chin, pulling him toward me I kiss him jubilantly, and push him back onto the couch. If someone interrupts us again I might just have an aneurysm. Slowly I kiss down his neck to the base, and my hands reach for his belt, undoing it expertly.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I hear Butters say but he makes no attempt to stop me. I smirk whipping the belt off with ease and reply, "What all teenagers do when their parents are gone."

* * *

**I checked it over and ran spellcheck but this was posted at 1am, so please forgive any mistakes for now. Please read and review ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I took awhile to update again, dayum.. sorry. This will have to last you a month, as I'm away for that long. Thank you all, I really appreciate your reviews!**

* * *

_If someone interrupts us again I might just have an aneurysm. _

I thought that only moments ago, and decided that if some one did do so; I would smash not only their faces, but my own, off the coffee table in frustration. But as I unbuckled Butters's belt and lowered myself on top of him, preparing to grind my hips against his, I was suddenly flipped off of him and onto the floor. "No Kenny, I can't do that." I was interrupted-no, _barred _by Butters, the one I was trying to seduce. "What the fuck Butters?" I groaned from the floor, not bothering to move I lay flat on my back, staring at the apple white painted ceiling. "I can't do that with you Kenny." Butters peered over the edge of the sofa at me, gripping the edge as if he might tumble to his death. "Your in a bad place right now, it...well..it'd be takin' advantage of you."

Oh my God. I laugh coarsely, throwing my hands into the air. "Fuck, Butters, I _want _you to take advantage of me! What do you think _I'm _doing right now?"

"Lying on my floor?"

"No. _I'm _trying to take advantage of _you!" _Butters lets out a feeble 'oh' and retreats back over the ledge. We lay in silence for a moment before I hear Butters rustling about, and he says "No, I'm pretty sure I saw it on TV, I'm taking advantage of you." God dammit.

"Then fucking do it already." _Ding- _No. No way did the doorbell just ring. It feels like every single person including Butters, is out to stop me from seducing him. Seduce...I like that word, it sounds dominating. "Do you want me to get it?" I ask from my spot on the floor.

"If you wouldn't mind." Butters's voice floats back down like a feather, and I heave myself up using the coffee table for assistance. We have a lot of moments in our lives when we stand, rooted to the spot dumb founded, and think nothing but simply _'what-the-fuck'_. I had one of those moments when I found Marnie on the other side of the door.

"Oh good," her face lit up, "This is the right house."

"What are you doing here?" I heard myself croak, then I grimaced; remembering the last time I said that to her she had been in a sour mood.

"I couldn't stand it." Marnie rolled her eyes and thrust her hands into her pockets. "I had to know what your ma' said-"

"She wasn't happy." I admitted dryly and Marnie nodded quickly like a bobble head. "I guessed that by the way she slammed the door in my face when she saw it was me."

"You went to my house?" I asked. "Even if I had been there, it still wouldn't have been a good decision don't cha' think?"

"I know..." she sighed like a five year old would when they were being scolded. "So I went to TGI's and saw Clive, he told me where Butt lived."

"Clyde and Butters." I sighed this time, because it honest to God felt like I was dealing with a mental patient. "Their names are Clyde and Butters." Marnie merely cocked her head to one side curiously, "Are ya' gonna let me in?"

"It's not my house-" I was ignored as Marnie pushed past me, peeling her gloves off already. I shut the door and watched as Butters stared at Marnie over the back of the sofa, examining her visually as if she were the retarded llama from the petting zoo.

"Marnie, Butters, Butters, Marnie." My hand flopped about in a pathetic attempt to gesture at both of them.

"Howdy." Marnie smiles holding her hand out to Butters, who slowly reaches out and shakes it, his eyes shining. I don't think Butters has ever met another person who says howdy before. "I dunno' if Kens told you about me."

"Oh sure!" Butters said retracting his hand and holding onto the back of the sofa. "Every one knows about you!" Shit. Marnie watches him for a moment as if he's going to 'just kidding', but then looks at me. "Every one?" she says rather quietly.

"It was an accident." I try to salvage the good terms we have going on. "Every one's gonna' find out sooner or later...why not now?" I shrug. She thinks for a moment before shaking her head slowly. "I suppose so." I'm sure she's doped herself up on happy pills before she came over. Butters suddenly turns from a frigid host, to a hospitalic one. He leaps up off the sofa and takes Marnie by the wrist, pulling her to the kitchen. "C'mon in Marnie, if your hungry we could order pizza...why I'll let you pick the toppings and everythin'!" Their voices are muffled by the walls, and I walk miserably back to the sofa and flop down onto it carelessly. Yeah, hi there Kenny.

**Kyle**

If anyone can tell me what the fuck has happened to everyone lately, I'd sure love to know. First there's Kenny, the disappearing sociopath who suddenly 'studies', and then there's Stan, who tells me he's not gay and he doesn't return my feelings-and then kisses me. At least Kenny now has an excuse.

"Holy crap dude," Stan said when Bebe told us. She ran over to us, eyes gleaming and her mouth all puckered up like she was fighting to hold it in. She grabbed Wendy who was latched onto Stan and shook her wildly. "Kenny's pregnant!" she gasped and both Stan and I glanced at each other confused.

"_Kenny's _having a baby?" Stan repeated and Bebe's face went blank while she replayed what she had said in her mind.

"I mean he _got a girl _pregnant." she says looking back at Wendy feverishly. "You know, that pink haired girl who came with Danny from North Park?"

"Seriously?" Wendy questions, her gloved hand poised over her mouth.

"Yes! Just now, Kenny was showing Butters the picture for some reason, then he dropped it and Cartman picked it up, they were yelling at each other-it was very soap drama."

"Holy crap dude," Stan sighed, "Poor Kenny."

"Where did Kenny go?" I ask Bebe who glances at me and merely shrugs. "I dunno', he walked off with Butters and Craig."

"Butters and Craig?" Stan scoffs, "Again, poor Kenny."

"Weak." I agree sadly, of all the stupid things Kenny's done, this has to be one of the worst. Bebe's attention is caught by the effulgent hair of Red across the road, she squeezes Wendy's arm and waves before cantering over to Red, waving and calling her name hysterically.

"Oh dear..." I hear Wendy murmur, oblivious to her delirium over come friend as she clings tightly to Stan's arm as we walk toward the bus depot. "Do you think Kenny's okay?"

"I'm guessing not?" I answer stopping by the sign. "Having people find out like that is bad, never mind adding Cartman to it." Stan nods in agreement, and together we step onto the bus which has pulled up. We sit on the right side of the bus, Stan and Wendy sit together and I sit in front of them by myself. We chatter about meaningless things, eventually lapsing into a casual silence. Stan strikes up a conversation with Kevin across the aisle, and once they're deep in the conversation; Wendy leans forward and rests her head on the back of my seat. She could have just wanted to talk, but she wore that look she generated in fourth grade, the one she constantly looked at Cartman with; especially the day she beat the shit out of him. It was discomforting and I squirmed in my seat before she said quietly. "Kyle, whats your problem?"

"What?" I frowned, glancing at Stan who had turned his back to us completley. "What do you mean whats my problem?"

"I mean whats your problem!" she repeated, narrowing her eyes. "You completely called me out before."

"I did?" I ask. Wendy's the girl you don't want to get nasty with, but she's confusing me so much right now.

"Yeah. You did." She pouted slightly, but still maintaining her intimidating stare. "Is this because I know?"

"No, its not anything!" I reply before thinking about it. "Actually, yes. Yes it is, but its about you being paranoid! I know I can trust you and Wendy, your Stan's _girlfriend, _you should know better than anyone he's not gay, and he doesn't like me back." I think so anyway. "I understand that Stan's happy with you, and that's good. I'm not going to turn into some phsyco and boycott you."

Wendy's face mellows and she lets out a vex sigh. "Sorry Kyle, its been a wierd week y'know?" I know. She leans back, ironically just as Stan turns back to us. The bus slows for mine and Stan's stop and we stand, Stan pecking Wendy on the cheek with infatuation and I merely wave at her.

Off the bus Stan bites at his nails as we walk along, footsteps crunching in the snow. "What were you and Wendy talking about?" he asks. Despite the fact we're best friends, Wendy is obsessed with him, and oh, I came out as _gay _recently, Stan still gets paranoid when Wendy and I talk. All because of the egg project in fourth grade.

"Dude." I sigh exasperated, and tell him everything. As I do, I see his face slowly creasing deeper and deeper.

"It's okay, she said sorry, we're cool." I finished up and Stan shook his head furiously. "No, its not. That was just a one off for you."

"What do you mean?"

"For me, she's been like that ever since she found out. Paranoid. Its driving me crazy." his fist clenched tightly around his backpack strap. "Every things been so fucked up, maybe we should take a break."

"Dude don't!" I cry in distress. "If you break up with her she'll think for sure that somethings going on! She might tell everyone, and they'd rip on me sure, but I don't want people to think your gay Stan, I mean I don't want you to get in shit for something that's my fault."

"That's the problem though!" Stan yells out suddenly and we both stop in the middle of the street. "You've got me so unsure now!" His face is turning red with either embarrassment or anger, but either is alarming. "I don't know whats going on. Every things a fucking mess since you, well came out."

'Sorry' is all I can mutter, hanging my head in shame.

"Its not your fault-" Stan sighs desperately running a hand through his hair. "Look, I need to go home. I'll see you whenever." he turns and walks ahead of me quickly, but I don't even try to catch up. I never meant to fuck Stan's head up. Nice one Kyle.

**Kenny **

I don't think I've ever seen anyone make friends as quick as Marnie and Butters. It's been an hour since they first met and we're sat on the main sofa, all three of us squashed together eating pizza and watching a re-run of _Friends. _(Through their choice, it was two against one.) Honestly, when I realised I had a house and Butters to myself, I never thought for even a second I'd be hanging out with him and Marnie at the same time. Despite the fact they got along great, it was still awkward as fuck, sat between my secret boyfriend, and the homophobic girl I got pregnant. I must of fallen asleep, because when I woke up it was eight pm, the TV was off and Marnie was pulling on her jacket.

"Oh, hey sleepy head." she smirked zipping the jacket up. "Butters is just upstairs, he had to go to the bathroom."

"Are you going?" I stood up quickly, feeling light headed whilst Marnie nodded. I walked her over to the door where she turned to me, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"This was really fun Ken." she smiled warmly. "Meeting your bud and just hanging out."

"It was pretty fun, yeah." I admitted, shrugging feebly. It honestly hadn't been as bad as it could of been. Awkwardly we stood around in silence before I coughed and opened the door for Marnie. "Later then." I said and she moved toward the door, before suddenly pausing; and lingered in the doorway. Then the utmost unpredictable thing happened, Marnie turned quickly and reached up on her tip toes, pecking me on the lips. Lowering herself she blushed lightly and said, "Let me know if you wanna hang out again, kay?" And then she left. Shit.

* * *

**Posted at 2am, before I catch my flight so please again exuse silly mistakes. I'll update at a reasonable time next, so I won't have an excuse for mistakes. This chapter is shorter than the rest, I don't know if thats a good or a bad thing...  
Please review and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm back after a month. Unfortunately I'm still exhausted, so this update is something quick, and is an attempt at what I call humour. Also its all in Kenny's view, as changing views would just be to complicated...I'll start writing up the next chapter as soon as! Thank you again! :) **

* * *

I want an honest relationship. It sounds ridiculous coming from me, but I just do. I don't want to have to lie to Butters, but I do. I can't tell him what just happened. I can't tell him Marnie kissed me. So I don't. When he eventually comes back downstairs I don't say anything. We sit on the couch and Butters leans against me while we watch T.V. Then when he's asleep I cover him with one of the blankets and retreat to the other couch with my own. I don't think I've ever been so close to two people yet felt this alone. It's also turning me into a complete emo.

I awake in the morning to sun light blinding me through the thin daisy drapes that hang in the living room. I groaned to myself and turned over to face to the back of the sofa, and find my face pressed into some thing soft and silky. Hair, blond hair; Butters. He must of squeezed in next to me during the night. The house is completely silent apart from the hum of the fridge, and gentle snores from Butters. I lie there for awhile. It's warm and cozy and it makes me feel intimate because I'm snuggling up to my little boyfriend. Because I'm snuggled up with some one I love. See, I don't feel this for Marnie. When I'm with her I don't have the feeling that some one is squeezing my heart, I'm not worried that any minute she could break me. I'll be there for her any time she needs me, but I don't love her.

Slowly I ease my way off the sofa and head to the sliding doors, I push them open and wince as the cold Colorado air hits me with high momentum. I then take my cigarettes off the kitchen counter and light one, puffing the air outside; the white smoke evaporating in to the air, but I'm not sure if its actual smoke or my breath. I need a break right now, because I'm not going to get one when this baby comes, I know that.

As I try to piece together a plan for returning home, Butters stirs behind me, and plods over. He has a bedhead of doom and rubs his eyes tiredly. "Gee what time is it?" he asks and I shrug. "Early." It's not that late, not if there's silence outside, trust me- South Park is _always _noisy after seven.

"I'll make some breakfast!" Butters declares, scuttling away into the kitchen. I flick the butt of my cigarette away and close the door, warmth shrouding my bare shoulders again. In the kitchen, Butters is wearing an apron-to make cereal.

"My mom usually does breakfast..." he mumbles shaking the box violently. Cereal scatters across the counter top and Butters sweeps it up quickly into a small pile. This might sound weird, perverted even; but Butters looks hot in an apron. I don't know weather its personally his, or belongs to Mrs. Stotch, but I like it.

"What's up Kenny?" Butters cocks his head to the side curiously. "You okay?"

"I'm thinking about how hot you look in that." I admit. "Won't you take your chastity pants off just for a moment?"

"No." Butters is adamant about this, and its nearly starting to piss me off, and I've only tried once.

"You little prude." I want him to know I respect him, so I don't push the matter further. Not yet any way. We eat breakfast, and I satisfy myself by watching Butters dress for school instead.

Walking to school I wonder how I'm going to get through the day, as several assignments are due in and honestly; I haven't done a single one. But for once, my luck actually exists, because once Butters and I arrive at school, we find it completely TP'ed.

Seeing the school covered in toilet paper was amusing yet horrifying at the same time. Amusing simply because its school, but horrifying because the principal discovered it was done by students from North Park High, our neighbouring rivals. This meant they had officially pranked us, and gotten away with it.

"I don't want any retalliation," the principal said in an assembly. "We're going to leave it at that."

"Fuck that." Cartman said to us. He gathered myself, Stan and Craig. "Tonight, we're going to get the fuckers back."

-0-

"I still don't see the point in wearing black." Craig muttered, digging in his pocket for his knife.

"Cause don't you think it would be far too obvious if the North Park principal reported, 'three teenage boys, two with puffball hats, one in an orange parka, and a blond girl in a Hello Kitty sundress'?" Stan replied, opening his own penknife.

"Fair enough, but really, what is the point of _that?" _Craig pointed to Butters, who was currently Marjorine. Stan said nothing before looking at me. "Yeah Kenny, what _was _the point?"

The point was that tonight I was supposed to go out with Butters, but since these fuckers dragged me here, I wouldn't be able to. So I brought him with me,we had camo for four; and Cartman bailed on us for fajita night, but his camo was far to big for little Butters. So his disguise became the Marjorine get up. Personally, I thought he looked hot. Hotter than the apron.

"Well the camo didn't fit." I shrugged, "So he's Marjorine."  
"No, I meant why is he _here._" Craig frowned, finally finding his knife. Stan and I had acquired pen knifes, but for some reason, Craig is holding a fucking butchers blade, no wonder he was walking like he'd been fucked up the ass.

"Fucking hell Craig!" Stan scoffed. "If we get caught they're going to think we came here to slaughter them!"

"We could." Craig says completely serious, which worries me. It must have worried Stan too, as he glanced at me and said: 'Okay, so if we get caught we leave Butters and run, right?"  
I want to say no, but I have no other answer, so I simply nod.

"Does this look right fellers?" Butters asks, having been oblivious to our conversation. He pokes his newly developed right breast, which is actually Craig's socks, the ones in the left breast are mine.

"You could have gotten a longer dress Craig." Stan says and Craig rolls his eyes, hands on hips. "Sorry, I didn't think about that when I said to my sister, 'Hey Ruby, can I borrow a _dress?_'"

"We have to hurry up." I frown, "Right now the North Park students are in the stadium watching their game, if we're going to slash at least half of their tires, we have to start _now._"

They nod separating to their areas of the car park, Craig waving his blade manically. I glance at Butters whose shivering slightly, no doubt with an uncomfy draft.

"Keep watch okay?" I say and Butters nods, turning around he skips off to the bushes just outside the stadium. I move to a row of cars near me, and get straight to work, plunging the blade deep into the rough rubber, and dragging it down as far as I could. Maybe Craig was right to bring a bigger knife, this crappy one kept getting stuck, and I nearly sliced my fingers at least thrice. After about ten minutes Craig's head loomed over the bonnet of the car I was slashing, I jumped, falling back onto my ass.

"You scared me you dick." I scowl and he flips me off.

"Are you done?" I ask and Craig nods. "Hell yeah." he says, holding up his butchers blade which gleams in the lamp lights. "I even took care of some of Stan's rows."  
"Awesome." I finish the tire and stand up, dusting myself off. "That should do it, now lets get Stan and get outta here."

Craig stands on the bonnet of the car, and waves the blade in Stan's direction, making it flash under the light. I cant help but smirk, as it works, and Stan makes his way over to us.

"Never again." he says to me, pulling his glove off and showing me a slash across his left index finger.

"Are we leaving without Butters?" Craig asks jumping down and I glare at him. "No, we'll get him now."  
We walk through the car park in search of Butters. To get to his hiding place we have to pass under a metal fire stairwell. As we walk under there's a loud _clang_, which stops us all mid walk.

"Fuck." Stan mutters as footsteps become apparent and closer.

"Screw Butters." Craig snorts, "Lets fucking bail."  
"No!" I snap, before shushing them as the footsteps walk over us. We look up to see who it is through the gaps. It's a girl. Wearing a skirt. The three of us watch as she walks along, all eyes on the polka dot panties.

"_Fuck yes." _Craig whispers, and the girl bounds down the end steps, before turning right and disappearing from sight. We three stand for a moment, saving the pantie shot to memory.

"Fellers!" Butters staggers around the corner, the sundress ripped up the thigh. "Are you done? I got stuck in the bush, it hurt and I'm cold and I wanna' go home.."

"Hey! You there!"

Fuck. Our heads snap around to see a security guard staring at us, his eyes wide. I can understand his shock. Three guys dressed in black, one holding a massive blade, and all with massive boners, then a girl in a torn sundress looking like she's been putting up a fight.

* * *

**I said it was an attempt. You travel for a month and fly for 20 hours and see what you come up with. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a long overdue update I know. The time came last month when I normally update both my stories in one go and since I finished the other stories chapter first I updated that, then as I was writing up this chapter I learnt someone very close to me had died. So for the last week or so I've been busy with my theatre workshop and that. Also I know the last chapter was rather er..crap, but it was relevant. Sort of.**

* * *

Diapers. Pacifiers, babygrow, a crib, a high chair, a changing table, a teeny bathtub, a carrier, a little car seat and a push chair. That's only _half _the stuff a baby needs. _Half _the stuff we need to buy- sorry, half the stuff _I'm _paying for. Months of wage down the drain, or more accurately, my envisioned new car. We've three months left and I'm feeling the strain. Marnie is oblivious to the fact that since I'm paying, I get an opinion. But so far she's chosen every thing except the diapers, which was left to me. I've been delegated to the role of bag carrier, since Marnie 'can't do any heavy lifting' which apparently even includes pacifiers, but I know all this is bullshit as the other day she managed to move Karen's easy bake oven for her pretty fine. And that thing is quite hefty.

Currently I'm on my break at TGI's and I'm alone out back on the stoop with a cigarette, Clyde had graced me with his presence five minutes ago, but not being a smoker he went back inside to hunt out any left over dessert. Last week Clyde gave Bebe the _My boobs are REAL! _badge, which is pretty funny.

So far I've spent half my break on the phone to a very drunk Stan, who seems to be upset about some thing; but isn't making enough sense to explain. Cigarette in hand I wedge the phone between my ear and hunched shoulder, nodding to myself as Stan mutters some thing inaudible.

"It's shit, its shit! The whole thing, just a big pile of...of...stuff, y'know? I don't know. What's up with that?"

"I don't know either buddy." I simply reply, taking a drag. I don't know whats up Stan's ass but I'm miserable because Marnie seems to still 'like' me; at least, before she had to collect me from the police station last Tuesday.

After a lot of shouting and confirmation of Butters's true gender, we managed to explain to the cops what we'd been doing. They let us off with a warning but we had to have our parents collect us from the station. My mom can't drive so I decided to call Marnie. She showed up and took one look at us all, and Craig's still present boner, and looked more pissed off than I'd ever seen her before.

_"Your mad at me aren't you?" _

_"I'm not mad Kenny."_

_"You are I can tell." _

_"Alright then, I'm not mad." she sighed, grasping the steering wheel tightly. "I'm furious. I'm furious I had to come all the way here to get you, but you individually? I'm not mad or furious, I'm disappointed. Don't you think its time to become more responsible? Just a little?" _

And that sucks so much more than anger.

I haven't spoken to her since then, and it's gotten me a little wound up. I still can't understand what she means, I _am _responsible. The moment my dad left I took charge and helped out, I clean up after Kevin and watch out for Karen. I earn the money and pay the bills and I'm taking responsibility for this child. If that's not responsible, I sure as hell don't know what is.

After Tuesday's fiasco, Butter's was definitely grounded. I wanted to do some thing about it but I couldn't. A sure fire way to piss off your partners parents is to challenge their parenting. The minute I had enough cash, and everything sorted out, Butter's would come and live with me. I'd make sure of it.

Eventually I'm forced to hang up on Stan, after he fails to understand 'bye', 'okay, see you later' or even 'Stan I have to fucking go'. I toss the stub of my cigarette on to the frosty tarmac and stamp it out as is employee policy. Just as I enter the warmth of the building my phone sings again, vibrating against my thigh. Reaching for and retrieving it I see that the caller I.D is blank.

"Hey'lo?"

"Kenny?" It's Kevino.

"Sup' bro?"

"I need your help. Like a lot this time." A small chill runs up my spine, a desperate plea is hidden beneath small words.

"What is it?" I ask carefully, my stomach doing back flips.

"Look I gotta go- just meet me in the parking lot behind the Pizzeria-"

"That abandoned dump?"

"Exactly. Kenny I really gotta go." His voice is urgent now, scared. "I'll see you there. Please." The line is cut and the dial tone rings through my ears. I hang up on my own end, and I feel my cheeks drain, I'm worried.

"Don't cry, I'm sure they'll have leftover wings tomorrow." Clyde's voice teases from beside me and I cough, clearing my throat.

"I have to go. This is big." I root through my pockets, through my keys and the packets of gum I swiped from all the other employee's in a bet I won on weather the fat lady would order two desserts or not. A lot were mint and bubblegum, two nicotine, and I don't even want to say several others. These guys have strange taste in gum. I locate my swipe out card and give it Clyde. "Please just do this for me man, its urgent."

"Alright." Clyde says eyeing me warily. He puts my swipe out card in his own pocket and piles the dirty plates he has in the dish trolley as Jesse wheels it past. "Where are you rushing off to?" He adds and follows me as I barge through the swing door to the changing room. I grab my jacket from my locker and zip up.

"It's Kev," I say. "It's urgent and I have to meet him behind the Pizzeria."

"If you can find it." Clyde snorts. He goes to the communal cupboard at one end of the room. The communal closet is where we dump lost and found items recovered from the staff rooms. (If a customer loses some thing and doesn't reclaim within a week, we keep for ourselves. They leave some nifty stuff.) The closet also has a tiny 'disaster kit', in case people incline to dine at TGI's in the middle of a disaster or something. Inside is -or was- a fire blanket, (but we donated it to the homeless guy who roots through our trash), a roll of bandage gauze, a whistle and flare, and a flashlight. Clyde gave me the flash light which left the bandage the only remaining piece of the kit. I don't know what happened to the whistle and the flare, but Clyde, Khloe, Chip and I all suspect Crazy Steve.

The Pizzeria is back in town, but its only on the edge; down behind The Chinese restaurant. That's right, the car park behind The Pizzeria behind The Chinese restaurant. And that's what they're actually called. The Chinese and The Pizzeria. South Parker's are very imaginative. Turning on the flash light I make my way down the weed infested track aside the currently closed pizza place. When I arrive its empty, so I wait for Kevin. After a few minutes of freezing my balls off some body else arrives, but it isn't Kev. It's a tall dark haired man whose probably a little older than my brother. His face is dirty with what I assume is just dirt, and he is wearing stone wash jeans and those builder boots with steel cap toes. He also has on a mud brown jacket with closed pockets and he looks confused to see me at first, but then calm. He walks over with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you Kenny McCormick?" he asked. "Kevin told me we could find you here."

"I am."

It sounded so formal, like on TV where the agents or the drug barons meet, and they act so cool and casual. But I didn't have time to feel cool, because I felt pain. His fist has made connection with my jaw, and I staggered backwards holding it.

"You fucker!" he shouted swinging at me again. "Where's my money?" Everything snapped in to place like a jigsaw puzzle.

"I don't have it!" I shouted back. "I don't-" I was kicked back and to the ground. I tasted dirt; I tasted blood. The blood tasted bitter, acidic. Of course this would happen sooner or later. Kevin was completley broke, but would still buy his drugs, then when the feds turned up he would 'ask me for money' by sending them after me. I didn't know what to do, this guy could kill me and he was barley trying. The only way out of this was to grass Kevin up, tell them I'm nothing to do with him anymore. I can't do it to him, I can't; but I have to, there's people who need me. Really need me.

"Kevin lied-" I spat as I sit up, salivating on the ground. "He doesn't have the money, so he sent you after me, I'm nothing to do with him!" My blame is black and white.

As if on cue, the true perpetrator arrives from around the corner, hands stuffed into the pockets of his checked zip up. His long dirty fringe shielded his eyes along side the darkness and made it impossible to tell where he was looking; but I could tell from the way his lips were set and pursed, he was guilty.

"I said he was here, not to hurt him.." Kevin mumbled dumbly and the guy walked over to him, shoving him back.

"Where is my fucking money? I've waited two weeks, and if you don't have it Scott will have _my _balls, and I'm not getting in shit cause' of you!" he shouted. So it was Scott who ran this thing. I've always thought he was a leech, taking scraps from other people, but now it makes sense that he's the ring leader, he always came across as a sadistic tyrant. In that way, you can tell he and Cartman are related.

Kevin slammed in to the wall and looked up at the guy through his fringe. "Seriously man." he said quietly at first. "Gimme' till tommoro', I swear I'll have it then."

"That's what you said _last week _fuck tard." Our attacker seethed through his teeth. "No, no more waiting, you'll just run away." He took aim and swung at Kevin, landing a blow across his face that echoed in between the cinder block walls. I didn't think fast enough to stop him. Then as Kevin reached for his face the man repeated the attack in to his stomach.

"What the hell man?" I shouted at him but remained frozen in place, I didn't know what to do or why I couldn't move. Maybe part of me knew that Kevin deserved this, and that I had to have him face the consequences of his trouble.

"What?" the guy snapped, throwing a pissed off glance at me over his shoulder. "I'm doing my job dude, and I'm also doing you a favour really, what kind of brother sends his dealer after his kid brother? Kevin's seen me enough times, he knows what dirty _cut_-lery I carry..." The man shoves Kevin down with one hand and roots through his jacket pocket with the other. Through the layers of dark fabric I could make out his hand close in to a fist around some thing before he slid out a knife. A rusty knife with patches of dried blood splattered down the blade and plastic handle. The plastic is befitting. I myself wouldn't spend money on a weapon I might have to dispose of one day. But despite that revelation it's still a knife, and Kevin's still my brother.

The vines that have me rooted to the spot snap suddenly, and I ran forward and dragged the man up and off Kevin and hit him. I hit him on the head and back and face with my flash light. The hit draws blood from his face, spraying it across the concrete. I grab the arm that he holds the knife with and twist it behind his back, squeezing the wrist tightly until his fist springs open, and the knife falls to the ground with an equally dirty clatter.

"I'm Kenny fucking McCormick," I mutter harshly in to his ear. "Do what you like, but I die and I come back, seriously. You can't get rid of me." I deliver a final punch to the back of the mans head, and shove him forward in to the wall. He slumps down to the ground in either unconsciousness or defeat. Picking up the blade I toss it in to one of the rusting dumpsters, and it silently sinks deeper through the black bin bags.

Kevin is stood up now. He's wiping his chin with his sleeve, blood staining the dingy gray jacket, but the substance is all to familiar to him. "Thanks." he says weakly . "I owe you."

"You do." I reply instantly, anger boiling up. "You really do Kev, and more, you owe yourself. You have to stop this shit man."

"I am." Kevin's response is as quick as mine. "After this, its opened my eyes-I need help. I'll stop."

I think he's telling the truth because he sounds sad; like he might cry. But I've heard this all before no matter what emotion he's over come with.

His first beating. '_I know, I can't believe I got involved in that shit. Never again. Seriously.'_

His first time waking up in hospital, blood stained bandages up and down his arms. _'This is serious I know. This messes you up. I'm sorry. It's over, I'll get help as soon as I'm released.'_

Arrested. _'They let me go with a warning, they know I'm a good kid they said. That was scary, I won't do that stuff ever again." _

It's all the same. And nothing I do can stop him. And nothing is pushing me to the edge where I deal him a mind blowing testament. I just keep believing his lies again and again. I can't help him.

"It's over now, Uncle Kevin is never going to let any of this crap near the baby." And there it was.

"That's the thing Kev." I begin the hardest decision I've so far had to make, and I have minutes to decide and do it. "I don't want you near my kid. "

"What?" Kevin simply frowns. Every thing about Kevin is simple.

"I've heard that revelation crap before, but you never meant it. No...until you stop, until you really stop- your not meeting my kid."

Kevin's face is ashen, and I know his chest is collapsing in on itself in agony. But I have to protect my child, my vulnerable unborn baby; not my irresponsible older brother. If any thing, he should be taking care of me. He can't go on like this- _we _can't go on like this.

"There's a rehab clinic in Denver I checked out a while ago. I can get some one to drive you up there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kevin echoes and suddenly he's tiny. He's a little boy whose done some thing wrong and the punishment seems devastating.

"Because I don't think you should stay at home." I continue. "Your hurting me. Your hurting mom and Karen. Your actions affect us all and we hate to look at you and know what goes on when you leave the house. Don't you want to do some thing with your life other than this? Don't you have dreams or aspirations?"

I've gone to far and I know it. Right now getting Kevin to the clinic is the primary goal, I shouldn't be confusing him with philosophical crap. But maybe it will give him some thing to think about while he's there.

I've never seen him look so lost. Growing up, Kevin was mighty. He was the older brother you admired when he coolly slunk out the house with his friends, a bottle of Jack Daniels stashed up one of their sweatshirts. He told awesome tales of parties and girls with huge tits. But now he looked small and lost and pathetic. Maybe one day I'll look up to him again. Some day.

-o-

"_AHH! IKE STOP IT!" _

Karen sprints past me to hide under the jungle gym, and is chased by Ike Broflovski who has some thing cupped in his hands. I'm sat on the park bench next to the play ground with Kyle. No, we're not being paedophiles, we're here with our younger siblings. Every once in awhile on a nice day Kyle's mom forces him to take Ike to the playground, and I always accompany him with Karen. Some times Craig comes with Ruby, but today is Kevin Stoley's birthday and they've gone to get drunk some where.

This morning one of Kevin's old friends from high school drove him to the clinic in Denver. Blossoming across my cheek is a bruise, a rainbow of purple, blue and even yellow bruising. Kyle and I had a brief discussion about it, cause' I can't expect to walk around with this bad boy and not be questioned. Now we were just relaxing whilst our siblings played.

"So Butters is still grounded?"Kyle sighs scratching his head. "Well I guess we can't all have moms like yours or Craigs..." he leans back on the bench, sunning his face. Craig's mom didn't punish him, she was just 'relieved he didn't get hurt'. I don't get it either.

"My mom doesn't know." I admit. "I had Marnie pick me up."

"Really?" Kyle opens one eye and looks at me. "I'm guessing she wasn't happy with that?"

"No she wasn't. She said she was disappointed in me." I shrug as if I'm not bothered. "She told me to take more responsibility." I snorted.

"And don't you agree?"

I sit up quickly, frowning at the Jew. "What? Kyle I'm one of the most responsible people I know! Look at all the crap I deal with." Kyle shakes his head in obvious disagreement.

"Taking responsibility isn't always about taking charge of everything around you." he replies. "Some times responsibility means for you, looking after yourself. I guess you could also class it as self respect."

"You don't think I look after myself?"

"I don't mean it like that, look at it from the outside view, if you don't watch out for yourself and think about your actions you could end up out of the picture, and who would take responsibility for everything else? Ultimately, you can't do all those things if your not around to."

There's a reason Kyle's one of the smartest kids in school.

"At least you make sense of everything." I mumble leaning back. "But I guess your right, I guess Marnie's right."

"Does this mean your together or something?" Kyle lowers his tone and glances at me curiously. "It just sounds like something off TV, like that film, _Knocked Up.' _" I laugh dryly.

"No way man, no way." I squint through the suns glare. "Films like that, they glamorize it. And _Juno, _that makes teen pregnancy seem fun right? Fuck no." I lower my voice too. "Me and Marnie aren't together either, and I already have someone I like."

"Really?" Kyle sits up and smiles cutely. "Who? C'mon you can tell _me _Kenny." And he's right I can. If there's one person I trust in all of South Park aside from Butters, its Kyle. "You really want to know?" I sigh and Kyle nods. "It's Butters. Butters Stotch is my boyfriend and I don't give a crap what anyone thinks."

Saying that suddenly relieves a heavy load off my chest. I feel lighter and happier already, and I see that Kyle is staring at his knees in deep thought. He clearly doesn't approve.

"Well you know what Kenny?" he looks up and I inhale deeply. "What?"

"That's great, good for you." What? "And you know what else?" Kyle continues. "I'm gay. And I like Stan." Wow.

"That's...big news..." I can't help but grin. "I thought you were going to slate me,"

"And you me." Kyle gives a weak and nervous smile.

"So have you told Stan?" Kyle's face darkens. "Don't get me started." he frowns. "First he tells me he doesn't like me, then he kisses me, and then asks for time alone. Then something happened last night and I did something _really _stupid..." Reflecting on his last words, Kyle's face tightens and if I'm right he looks like he might cry. Fuck.

"So I only have three to four months left, but time flies." Kyle stares at me from under his lashes. He's grateful I changed the subject. "Yeah, not long." he sits up again and lets out a suppressed sigh. "You excited?" I just wish I'd chosen a different subject.

"No." I admit and suddenly its my turn to feel like I might cry. "I'm fucking terrified."

* * *

**Nearly there, but I'll most likely time skip again. I'm not an organised person at all so I haven't thought a _whole _lot about it, but I'm trying to come up with names. So any suggestions from you guys would be great. Thanks!**


End file.
